Dependent on you
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: My second story on duo after getting so much love from duo fans on my first duo story. Plz peep in duo lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Back with a new duo story after getting so much love from duo fans on my first story on duo. Well, plot by JS Abhi aka Janhvi. Written by me. Well, I hope you guys will also like this one. Do read and let me know, how was it?**

* * *

A boy of 18 years old was sitting on a soft and clumsy sofa with headphones in his ears. He was so dipped in his own that couldn't got about his surroundings. He was so unaware about his surroundings. The reason about it was he never cared about his surroundings. He was used to like his own company. He was kind of a bindaas person. He was a rude and arrogant person towards everyone even his parents. At that time as usual, he was dipped in his own. Suddenly, someone took the headphones out from his ears. Boy jerked a bit and saw his mom behind. He gave a angry glare to his mom.

He said in a irritated tone: mom, I have told you thousand times that please don't disturb me while I'm listening music.

Mom also said in a irritated tone: oh really? When you are not listening to music Abhijeet? I never saw you without these headphones. What's your problem Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said in a frustrated tone: mom, problem? Mom, listening music is not a problem? Who said you that listening music is a problem.

Mom said while leaving the topic: ok, leave it. Go and be ready. Your big brother is about to come home after five years after completing his studies.

Abhijeet murmured to himself: who cares?

Mom said after doubting something: you said something?

Abhijeet said while setting on sofa: No.

Mom was about to go but her anger rised seeing Abhijeet on sofa again

Mom said in a angry tone: Abhijeet, what are you doing on sofa? Go and be ready. Don't you understand anything in first time.

Abhijeet said in a calm tone: mom, chill I'm going.

* * *

After some hours

Abhijeet's mom had cleaned everything and had prepared Abhijeet's elder brother Daya's favourite dishes. She was so happy for Daya's arrival back to home from Canada. Daya was in Canada for five years for his studies. Study was Daya's passion and Sir Newton was Daya's inspiration. He was studing physics and he wanted to become a big personality and inspiration for others like Newton in the future. He was so close to his younger brother Abhijeet before going to Canada. Abhijeet was also so close to Daya and was totally dependent on him but the separation of five years made Abhijeet rude and arrogant. Abhijeet's mom and dad both were so excited to meet Daya after a long time but Abhijeet was not. He just ignored that his brother is coming to meet him after 5 years.

* * *

In plane

A boy of 22 years old was sitting in one seat of airplane. There was pure happiness on his face. The happiness of getting something. The happiness of meeting someone. Only one hour. Yes, only one hour was left for airplane to land. Then, he will meet him. In these five years, he missed him a lot. One old man was sitting beside the boy and was astonished to see the happiness on his face. He was looking at the boy from past 12 hours. From past 12 hours, the boy was still and was dipped in his own. He was looking very happy. Now after 12 hours, the old man was not able to stay without asking the boy the reason of his happiness so he opened his mouth to ask.

Old man said with curiosity: beta, can I ask you something?

The boy who was dipped in his own from 12 hours turned towards old man and said while confusingly staring at Old man: yes, sure. Please.

Old man said with a smile: beta, I'm looking at you from past 12 hours. There's some kind of happiness on your face that I'm not able to identify. I'm really curious to know the reason. Sorry if I'm interfering in your matters but I just can't keep myself from asking.

The boy said with a smile: No uncle, that's obviously okay. Well, I'm so happy but you know that reason is so simple. I don't think so you will believe. Well, before answering something, let me introduce myself.

Old man said with a warm smile: yea sure.

The boy said while doing a handshake with old man: Myself, Daya praduman.

Old man said while thinking something: Praduman...Isn't it the Praduman who is a CID officer.

Daya said with a unbelievable look: oh yeah..but how do you know him, He is my father.

Old man said while doing handshake: beta, he is my old but gold friend. You know what old is gold. Haha. Nice to meet you Daya. Myself Salunkhe

Daya said with a warm smile: oh, nice to meet you Salunkhe Uncle.

Salunkhe said with curisity: ok, let's get back to the topic. So, you were telling me the reason of your happiness.

Daya said while remembering: oh yeah..so I was in Canada for five years for my studies and now I'm back to my home, to my family, to my younger brother Abhijeet. Oh my god, I'm missing Abhijeet so much and I'm so happy to meet him. My eyes are willing to see him. And you know what, I know that he is feeling the same way that I'm feeling.

Fresh drops of tears came in Salunkhe's eyes

Salunkhe said while wiping his tears: oh, really, I can believe. The reason for your happiness is true.

Suddenly there was announcement in the airplane: We are requesting everyone to buckle their seat belts and switch off their phones as we are about to land in Mumbai India.

* * *

 **hey..how was it? Hope, you all liked it. Sorry, can't promise for regular updates.**

 **Do R and R**

 **Saira**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, how are you all?**

 **Sorry for a late update. Btw thank you so much JS Abhi, chitra, abhi, priya, Abhi-ya fan, DA95, Samaha, Eman, luvcidduodosti, guest, prita, guest, guest, guest, pwincex angel, Druvh, Anam Abhi's fan, Shika Sharma, and guest for your precious reviews**

 **Some of the readers complainted that the dialogues should be in hindi. Hehe, i was just trying to improve my english but no problem if you want in hindi.**

* * *

Abhijeet's mom Sumeeta and Abhijeet's dad Praduman were waiting for daya's arrival. They were holding the plates of flower petals which were giving refreshing scent to the environnent. Praduman and Sumeeta were waiting outside in the garden sitting on the chairs for Daya and Abhijeet was inside listening to the music as usual. Praduman had sent his brother Akshay to take Daya from airport and drop him here. Suddenly after 15 minutes, Praduman and Sumeeta heard the voice of beep of car. They ran towards gate to recieve Daya. They opened the gate in seconds. Akshay took car inside and after that Akshay made the engine of the car off and both Daya and Akshay came outside the car. Sumeeta literally ran to Daya and hugged him tightly. Daya hugged her back. Both shedded some tears for some seconds. After that, they broke the hug. Sumeeta took a haar of flowers from the nearby table and made Daya wear.

Sumeeta said in mixed emotions of happy and teary tone: aankhe taras gayi thi tujhe dekhne ko Daya. 5 saal Daya.

Daya said in teary and happy tone: ap please royein na warna mein bhi ro dunga aur phir ap ko acha to bilkul nahi lage ga ke main ro raha hun aur waise bhi ab to main à gaya hun na to rone ki kya baat hai?

Sumeeta hugged Daya again.

Suddenly Praduman speaked in teasing tone: ab kya maa ke saath hi lage raho ge ya baap ko bhi gale lagao ge?

Daya said while moving towards Praduman: Dad ap bhi na. Ap ki ye teasing waali aadat nahi badli kya abhi tak?

Praduman said in frank tone: beta ji, kuch aadatein kabhi nahi jaati

Daya said in teasing tone: oh really?

Praduman replied to Daya: han ji beta ji

While during this conversation, Daya's eyes were trying to find someone. Someone that he missed so much during these five years. The someone that his eyes were willing to see. The someone who is everything to him. The someone with whom he spent his whole childhood.

Praduman asked Daya while guessing he is trying to find someone: Daya, kya idhar udhar dekh rahe ho kab se? Kisi ko dhoond rahe ho kya?

Daya answered with impatience: han vo Abhijeet nazar nahi a raha? Kidhar hai?

Sumeeta said in a sad tone: vo..

But Daya cut Sumeeta and said: Mein khudi dekh leta hun.

Daya directly went inside the house. He opened the main door and entered inside. He could sense the scent of his own house from which he was far away for five years. He stepped inside and moved, moved and moved. He directly went to Abhijeet's room. He saw Abhijeet who was sitting on the computer chair while listening to the music on headphones. Daya could only saw Abhijeet's back and Daya was not visible to Abhijeet who was totally engrossed in listening to music. Daya felt a unknown happiness in his whole body while feeling himself so near to Abhijeet. Daya slowly slowly came near Abhijeet while trying to feel that, is it Dream or Reality? He was almost near to Abhijeet now. Suddenly, Daya's mind got a idea and his face got lightened. Daya put his both hands on Abhijeet's eyes from the back. Abhijeet got a little jerk by this kind of cheap action. He turned towards his back. He thought that it is his mom but got shocked seeing Daya instead of Sumeeta.

Abhijeet said without seeing Daya in irritation: mom, ye Kya badtameezi...

Abhijeet got shocked to see Daya instead of Sumeeta.

Abhijeet said in shocked voice: Daya, tum?

Daya got shocked because Abhijeet never called him "Daya" or "tum". He always say "ap" or "Daya bhaiya" to him. This was such a big change in Abhijeet that Daya noticed in just few seconds but Daya ignored the thought and replied to Abhijeet in happy tone: han Abhijeet, ye main hi hun, tumhaara Daya.

A film of so many thoughts and memories started to play in Abhijeet's mind. The sweet and sour memories with Daya. Their care and love towards each other. But then, one day, Daya left Abhijeet alone for five years. A long time. Isn't it

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? I know, it's very short but I'm so busy these days so please do compromise a bit.**

 **Thank you**

 **Do R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone. Sorry for a late update.**

 **Sritama: there is no reason behind this well JS Abhi told me to do this so i think so you should ask her about it. Btw, thank you so much for the review.**

 **Anam Abhi's fan: thank you so much for your review.**

 **Guest: i know, i am updating late. But actually i dont update late. I'm busy these days thats why I'm updating late. Well, I'm promising you that you will get regular updates from August. Sorry but I'm again late. Well, Btw thank you so much for this long review. I love people who give me long reviews.**

 **Ahanmante23: Thank you so much for your review and will give you longg duo. 😎**

 **Chitra: For now, i dont have plan like this but never know i can make a plan like this maybe. ( smirk) 😉. Btw, thank you so much for the review.**

 **DA95: thank you so much for your review.**

 **JS Abhi: Thank you so much for this lovely review Janhvi. You know what i love lost about you. That you always give a descriptive and long review. Like, i feel so happy reading your review. Sometimes, you define the things that maybe we or me actually didnt described perfectly but your review made it Perfect. Love you dear. 😍😘❤💋**

 **Priya: thank you so much for your review.**

 **Guest: thank you so much for your review.**

* * *

A film of so many thoughts and memories started to play in Abhijeet's mind. The sweet and sour memories with Daya. Their care and love towards each other. But then, one day, Daya left Abhijeet alone for five years. A long time. Isnt it?

Abhijeet said with a fake smile: good to see you. Waise ab tum yaha a hi gaye ho Daya to keep one thing in your mind ke mujhe ye cheap harkatein bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai. Please, dobara ye meri aankhon par haath mat rakhna. I hate it. Aur haan, never touch my headphones as i really like to listen to music. So please, never disturb me when I'm listening to music. I hope, you understood what i said.

Abhijeet went from there while Daya stayed in shock for some seconds

Daya murmured to himself in confused tone: ye Abhijeet ko ho kya gaya hai. Kya ye wohi Abhijeet hai jise main 5 saal pehle chor kar gaya tha. Itne rootha rootha lekin kyun?

Daya's face suddenly got lightened: acha. To janaab mujh se naraaz hain. Apne dil ki bharaas nikaal rahe hain. Ab is ko manana to pare ga hi kisi tareeqe se.

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting in his room while listening to music as usual. Before five years, Abhijeet used to hate listening music but now he loved to listen music. Daya knocked on Abhijeet's room door but got no response. He started to thought something while smiling.

 **Flashback before 5 years**

Abhijeet was 13 years old and Daya was 17 years old.

It was Abhijeet's exam and he was studing in his room. Abhijeet was so passionate about his studies. He was always active in the class discussions and other things such as sports. So as i was saying that Abhijeet was studing in his room for his exam. Daya came with a glass of hot choco milk. He thought to knock the door as he didnt wanted to disturb Abhijeet when he was studing for his most important exam. After 2 or 3 seconds, the door got opened and there Abhijeet appeared.

Abhijeet asked in complainting tone: are ye kya Daya bhaiya? Knock karne ki kya zaroorat thi? A jate na andar. Ap ko andar ane ke liye ijazat thori na chahiye. Ap bhi na Data bhaiya. Ap ko hazaar baar bataya hai ke ap a jaya karo na.

Daya said in soft tone: han, ye to hai par maine socha ke tumhaara itna important exam hai to tumhe disturb nahi karna chahiye.

Abhijeet said in soft, sweet and complaining tone: Bhala, ap ke ane par main disturb kyun hon ga? Bhaiya, jin se pyaar kiya jaata hai un ko poori ijaazat hai ke wo mere kamre mein begair knock kiye a jayein. Aur bhala, mein ap se zyada kis ko pyaar karta hun. Kabhi kabhi to mujhe lagta hai mein ap ko mom aur dad se bhi zyada pyaar karta hun. Jab log poochein ge ke mom se zyada pyaar karte ho ya dad se to pata hai main kya kahunga?

Daya asked Abhijeet with smile: kya kaho ge?

Abhijeet said while laughing: mein kahun ga , na mom se, na dad se, main to sab se zyada pyaar apne Daya bhaiya se karta hun.

Daya said while laughing loudly: haha, so funny Abhijeet. Bohat naughty ho gaye ho tum Abhijeet.

Abhijeet said while laughing: haha, ye to hai.

Abhijeet asked Daya with curious look while pointing towards glass which was covered with plate: ye kya hai Daya bhaiya?

Daya said with a big smile: ye mere chotu ( Abhjeet's nickname) ke liye choco milk. Mujhe pata tha parh parh kar thak gaye ho ge to kuch refreshing chahiye ho ga.

Abhijeet immediately hugged Daya. Daya also hugged him back

Abhijeet said in happy tone: thank you so much Daya bhaiya.

Daya asked in confused tone: vo kis liye?

Abhijeet said while tears of happiness fell from his eyes: ap mujh se itna pyaar jo karte hain is liye. Ap ne mere liye mera favourite choco milk banaya. I love you Daya bhaiya.

Daya said in sweet and soft tone: i love you too meri jaan. Aur waise bhi ye to mera farz hai ke main apne chote bhai ka khayaal rakhun. Us ko choco milk bana kar dun kyunke use cold drinks bilkul bhi nahi pasand.

Abhijeet said while making bad faces: yuk Daya bhaiya, ap cold drinks ka ziqar mat kiya karo. Ap ko pata hai na ke mujhe cold drinks bilkul bhi pasand nahi hain. I hate cold drinks, yuk.

Daya said in fake sad tone: mera chotu naraaz ho gaya kya?

Abhijeet said in a happy tone: chotu. Ap ko pata hai na mujhe bohat acha lagta hai jab ap mujhe chotu keh kar bulaate ho. I love the name chotu. Aur phir ap chotu kehte ho to mujh se zyaada der tak naraaz nahi raha jaata.

Daya said in a happy tone: kya baat hai mere chotu ki? Chalo, ab ye choco milk jaldi se finish karo aur strong man ban jao.

Abhijeet took the glass while saying: kyun nahi. Kyun nahi. Zaroor.

Abhijeet took the glass of choco milk and finished it in just few seconds

Abhijeet said in modern style: thank you bro for giving me opportunity to become a strong man.

 **Flashback End**

Daya specially made the choco milk for Abhijeet and knocked on his room door but got no response so simply opened the door of Abhijeet's room. He saw Abhijeet was sitting on the computer chair while listening to music. Daya remembered the sentence of Abhijeet that " dont disturb me when I'm listening to music" but Daya ignored the sentence as he knew that Abhijeet is just a bit upset with Daya. Nothing else then this but who knew that Abhijeet was completely changed now.

Daya called Abhijeet in loud voice: Abhijeet

Abhijeet heard Daya's voice and turned towards Daya with angry stare: Daya, mene tumhe bataya tha na ke mujhe disturb mat karna jab mein music sun raha karun

Daya thought in his mind: jaanta hun abhi tak naraaz hai.

Daya said in soft and sweet tone: sorry chotu par main tumhaare liye ye tumhaara favourite choco milk laya hun.

Abhijeet said in angry tone: kya kaha tum ne? Chotu? I hate this name. Please for god sake, aj ke baad mujhe kabhi is naam se mat bulaana

Daya got shocked.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Please do review.**

 **Do R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Sorry for a late update once again.**

 **Btw thank you so much Jigyasa, Shika Sharma, Chitra, Anam Abhi's fan, zeba, Sritama, luvcidduodosti, and Nanno for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Abhijeet said in angry tone: kya kaha tum ne? Chotu? I hate this name. Please for god sake, aj ke baad mujhe is naam se mat bulaana.

Daya got shocked listening Abhijeet's words which were hurting Daya's heart like a glass pierced in to his heart hurting and paining his heart badly.

The words escaped through Daya's mouth in low whisper but easy for Abhijeet to listen: Abhi...ye..ye tum kya keh rahe ho?

Abhijeet said in tough tone: jo bhi keh raha hun sach keh raha hun.

Daya said who was almost about to cry: Abhi...Abhi...Tum sach keh rahe ho? Tum mujh se joke kar rahe ho na? I know yaar, i know yaar ke mera chotu mujh se mujh se mazak kar raha hai. Yaar, Abhi, yahi baat hai na. Itne saalon baad aya hun to saza de rahe ho. Jaanta hun yaar. Mein tumhe jaanta hun Abhi. I know yaar, you are just kidding.

Abhijeet said in anger: kya bakwaas laga rakhi hai Daya tum ne? Mein bhala tum se kyun mazak karun ga?

Abhijeet was about to left the room when Daya held his arm tightly avoiding him to go

Daya also asked Abhijeet in same angry tone: Abhijeet, ye ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Kya tum wohi Abhijeet ho jis ko main 5 saal pehle chor kar Canada gaya tha. Nahi, tum mere Abhijeet nahi ho.

Abhijeet said in tough tone: Main ab bhi wohi Abhijeet hun jo main 5 saal pehle tha. Bas farak ye hai ke waqt ke saath saath bohat si tabdeeliaan ho gayi hain mere andar.

Daya said in teary tone: Abhijeet, tum kitne badal gaye ho. Mein jaanta hun ke waqt insaan ko badal deta hai lekin itna nahi jitna tum badal gaye ho. Tumhaari to poori shaksiyat hi badal gayi hai.

Abhijeet said in full anger: han badal gayi hai meri poori ki poori shaksiyat. Jis cheez se mujhe 5 saal pehle muhabbat hua karti thi ab mujhe us se nafrat hai, nafrat. Suna ap ne, nafrat hai mujhe.

Abhijeet said while snatching the glass of choco milk and then made it fall on the floor broken in tiny pieces: aur ye jo choco milk tum laye ho yeh keh kar ke yeh mera favourite hai to sun lo ke nafrat hai mujhe choco milk se. Main sirf coldrink peeta hun. I love cold drink.

Daya asked him in a teary tone: lekin aisa kyun hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said in angry and teary tone: ap jaante hain kya ke sirf waqt hi nahi, haalaat bhi logon ko poori tarah badal deta hai. Mere saath bhi yahi hua hai. Ap ne mujhe pehle be intehaa pyaar kiya lekin phir, phir ap mujhe chor kar chale gaye ye keh kar ke ap 2 saal baad waapis a jayein ge. Lekin nahi, ap nahi aye. Pata hai mein ap ke peeche roya hun, tarpa hun ap ke liye. Is aas mein jee raha tha ke ap 2 saal baad zaroor ayein ge lekin toot gayi wo aaas, choor choor ho gayi wo aas jab mujhe pata chala ke ap nahi a rahe. Jaante hain ap ke kya beeti thi us waqt mujh par. Nahi, ap kese jaan sakte hain. Ap ne to kabhi wo dard mehsoos hi nahi kiya. Lekin ab ap karein ge mehsoos woh dard jo mene saha tha. Mujhe apne paas paate hue bhi jab mein ap ke paas nahin honga to mehsoos ho ga ap ko woh dard. Pata hai ap ko ke maine mentally accept kar liya tha ke ab ap kabhi nahi ayein ge. Apne ap mein magan hona seekh liya tha maine lekin ap a gaye mere dil mein nafrat aur jalan barhaane. Aj tak yaad hai mujhe wo manhoos din jis din ap mujhe chor kar chale gaye the.

 **Flashback**

13 year old Abhijeet and 17 year old Daya were seated in the living room watching television for the very last time before Daya going to Canada.

Abhijeet started the conversation: Daya Bhaiya, main ap ko bohat miss karun ga.

Abhijeet hugged Daya tightly

Daya said while hugging Abhijeet back in teary tone: Main bhi tumhe bohat miss karun ga Chotu.

For some time, both brothers shedded their tears on each other's shirts while hugging each other. After that they broke the hug.

Daya innitiated the conversation: Chotu, tujh se aik baat poochun?

Abhijeet said in frank tone: Daya bhaiya, bhala ap ko mujh se kuch poochne ke liye ijaazat kyun chahiye? Poochiye na.

Daya innitiated in nervous tone: Chotu, tu mere peeche se badal to nahi jaye. Apne Daya bhaiya ko bhool to nahi jaye ga na?

Abhijeet answered in rude and complaining tone: ye kesi baat kar di ap ne Daya bhaiya? Ap soch bhi kaise sakte hain ke ap ka Chotu ap ko bhool jaye ga. Is soch ko please Daya bhaiya apne dimaag se bahaar nikaalo. Aisa to main khwaab mein karne ka bhi nahi soch sakta aur ap haqeeqat..

Daya said in order to light the mood of Abhijeet: are yaar Abhijeet..mazak kar raha tha main.

Abhijeet said in complaining tone: aisa bhi koi mazaaq karta hai kya Daya bhaiya? Please ainda se aisé behooda mazaaq mat karna Daya bhaiya

Daya said in soft tone: jaisi meri chotu ki marzi

After that Daya left for Airport and Abhijeet hugged Daya for the last time

 **Flashback End**

Whisper escaped through Daya's mouth for the last time: Chotu

Abhijeet said as he was about to leave the room: aur haan, ik baat aur Daya, tum jab bhi mere kamre mein ao to please knock kiya karo. Aise hi mun utha kar andar na a jaya karo. Bande ki bhi koi privacy hoti hai. Hmfh

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it? Please do review. Your review matters a lot for me.**

 **Do R and R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry once again for late update.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews.**

* * *

Daya was so worried because of Abhijeet's rude and wierd behaviour. He also talked to his mom and in reply she said that Abhijeet is changed because you left him and from few years, he is like this. He was sitting in the living room lost in Abhijeet's thoughts. Suddenly, he felt someone presence. He opened his eyes and saw Abhijeet who was patting Daya's shoulder. Daya got confused to see Abhijeet with guilt on his face.

Daya said while controlling his emotions: Abhijeet Tum?

Abhijeet said with guilt in his voice: I'm sorry Daya. Mein shayad aj kuch zyaada hi bol gaya tha.

Abhijeet turned to move but Daya held his arm tightly and said: Abhijeet?

By listening Daya's guilty voice, Abhijeet turned towards Daya with confused stare on Daya and said: kuch kehna chahte ho?

Daya nodded his head in yes. Abhijeet signalled him to speak.

Daya said with guilt in his voice: tum ne mujhe maaf to kar diya hai na Abhijeet?

Instead of giving answer to Daya, Abhijeet stepped to move but was not able to go after listening Daya's guilty voice.

Daya said with guilt in his voice: Abhijeet mujhe maaf kar do. Mujhe agar pata hota ke mere peeche se itna sab kuch ho jaye ga to main kabhi tumhe chor kar jaata hi nahi. Chotu, maaf kar do na apne is pyaare aur mote se Daya ko. Please maaf kar do Abhi.

This time, Daya was also holding his ears. Daya's eyes were fully dipped with unlimited water of tears. Abhijeet slowly slowly came near towards Daya and took his hands from his ears and placed them down.

Abhijeet said this time with very rough and tough tone which was enough to break Daya fully: mein bacha nahi hun jo kaan pakar kar mana rahe ho aur na hi ye koi bachon wala khel hai. Tum Kya samajhte ho do teen baar maafi maangney ka daawa karo ge, kaan pakro ge and sab set. Wah bhaie wah. Ap se zyaada samajhdaar aadmi to mene aj tak nahi dekha. Abhi to tum ne saha hi Kya hai Daya? Har galti ki aik saza hoti hai Daya aur tum ne bhi aik galti ki hai Daya, shayad galti nahi bohat bari galti aur us ki saza to tumhe mile gi kyunke har galti ki aik saza hoti hai. Aur tumhaari saza ye hai ke tum mere saath hote hue bhi mere saath nahi ho ge. Mujhe qareeb paate hue bhi mujhe qareeb nahi pao ge. Tumhaare liye to ye saza bhi kam hai Daya lekin ab ke liye tumhaare liye yahi kaafi hai.

Daya spoke in teary tone: han, sahi keh rahe ho tum Abhijeet. Milni chahiye mujhe saza, is se bhi bari saza milni chahiye. Magar is sab mein tum apne ap ko kyun daal rahe ho. Mein janta hun is sab se jitni takleef mujhe ho rahi hai utni hi takleef tumhe bhi ho rahi hai. Tum to jaante hi ho ke mein tumhe takleef mein nahi dekh sakta

Abhijeet said with big smile on his face: ap ke liye is se bari saza Kya ho sakti hai ke ap mujhe takleef mein dekhein. Aur kyun na involve karun mein apne ap ko is sab Mein?

Abhijeet murmured something which Daya was not able to understand: ye sab kahin na kahin shayad meri waja se hi hua hai. Kyun na karun mein involve apne ap ko?

Daya who listened Abhijeet mumbling something said: tum ne kuch kaha Kya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said in normal tone: nahi, kuch nahi

Abhijeet went from there leaving Daya who was broke completely but still had some courage to get his Abhijeet back.

In Afternoon, Daya and his parents were sitting on the dining table and maid was serving them food for lunch and as usual Abhijeet was taking his lunch in his room separated from others while listening music. Daya took little biryani in his plate as he was not in a mood to eat anything right now as he was so depressed by Abhijeet's conversation with him.

Daya said while eating in normal tone: dad, mujhe ap se aik baat karni hai.

Praduman said while eating his lunch: han, kaho Daya.

Daya said in serious tone: Mein chahta hun ke kahin kisi College mein job kar lun. Waise bhi ghar par free para rehta hun. Aur ab itni parhaai ki hai degree li hai to job karne mein harj hi kya hai.

Praduman said while focusing on reading a newspaper: han sahi keh rahe ho tum Daya. Abhijeet ke college mein aik teacher ki jaga khaali pari hui hai. Tum de do interview. Mujhe yakeen hai ke mera beta is job ke qaabil hai.

Daya said while getting happy: thank you dad mujh par itna trust karne ke liye. Mein kal hi interview de dunga

Praduman said in proud tone: aakhir trust kyun na karun, tum ne itni bahaduri se 5 saal Canada mein akele guzaare hain. I know ke tum sab kuch sambhaal sakte ho. I am proud of you my boy.

Daya said with hope and sadness in his tone: ap sach keh rahe hain na ke main sab kuch sambhaal sakta hun? Mein Abhijeet ko bhi sambhaal sakta hun na? Mein Abhijeet ko phir se waise kar sakta hun na jo woh asal mein hai?

Praduman said while having few drops of tears in his eyes: kyun nahi beta. Aik tum hi to ho jo Abhijeet ko ahsaas dila sakta hai ke wo aj tak na sirf ham sab pe balke apne ap pe bhi zulm kar raha hai. Mujhe yakeen hai Daya ke tum Abhijeet ko seedhe raaste par zaroor lao ge. Meri duayein tumhaare aur Abhijeet ke saath hein hamesha. Khuda kare ga to sab kuch bilkul theek ho jaye ga bohat jald. Hame bas sabar karney wala banna hai beta, khuda hame hamaare sabar ka ajar zaroor de ga.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Do Review.**

 **ps: next chapter as soon as 15 reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry for this much late update but I'm not getting good response from you guys. Reviews are getting less day by day. Dont you guys like my work? Please prove me wrong by giving me reviews. I do patiently wait for your reviews. Please, please if you like my story then do review. It just takes some seconds to review.**

* * *

The very next day, Daya gave the interview for job in Abhijeet's college and by his luck, he got selected for job. Abhijeet was unknown to all the process of interview of Daya. The principal of college said Daya to join the college as soon as he want as students' time was getting wasted because of the absence of the teacher. Daya was selected as physics teacher. His favourite subject ❤.

principal of college said to Daya in formal way: so Mr Daya, when are you gonna join the college?

Daya said to principal in most formal way: jab ap kahein, ham to ap ke hukam ke tabeh Hain.

Principal said impressed of Daya: hmm, I like your way of talking. You are most capable for this job. You can join from tomorrow.

Daya said in formal tone: ok sir. Then, I will join from tomorrow.

Principal said while giving him time table: good luck. Here is your time table for classes

Daya said as he moved to go: thank you sir.

Principal said in formal tone: you are most welcome Mr Daya.

Daya did a handshake with principal and moved out of the office with confirmation of job letter.

* * *

The next day, Daya was getting ready for his job. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. In Abhijeet's room, Abhijeet was getting ready for his college as usual. He was wearing casual clothes. Abhijeet was still unknown about Daya getting job in his college. Daya was all set ready to go. He had bought his own car a few days ago. He sat in his brand new car. He accelerated the car and car started to move. He drove the car towards Abhijeet's college. After 15 minutes, Daya reached the college. He came out of the car and entered the college. He reached staff room as there was some time left for the classes. Teachers welcomed Daya as their new colleague. After some time, it was time for classes. Daya checked his time table. It stated first class in room no 402. He went straight towards the class. As soon as Daya entered the class, all the students standed in the respect. Daya signalled them to sit. By the surprise of Daya, Daya saw Abhijeet in the class who was lost in deep thoughts away from everyone. Even, he didn't stand with the whole class. Like, he was unknown to everything. Like, he was unknown to his surroundings. Daya's heart ached seeing Abhijeet like this. He got quiet sure, that Abhijeet is hiding something deep down his heart.

Daya said while introducing himself: hi students. I'm Daya. Your new physics teacher.

Abhijeet got his senses back by listening the known voice. He moved his head upwards and saw Daya. He got really shocked seeing Daya in his classroom.

Abhijeet started thinking: ye Daya bhaiya mere class mein Kya kar rahe Hain?

Abhijeet jerked his partner Raj beside him.

Raj said in irritated tone: Kya hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said while pointing towards Daya: ye kon Hain aur hamaari class mein Kya kar rahe Hain?

Raj said in irritated tone: are tu kahan hota hai Abhijeet? Sota rehta hai Kya class mein? Ye hamare new teacher Hain Physics ke. Daya sir.

Abhijeet got jerked listening this and said in shock: What?

Raj said finding something suspicious in Abhijeet's behaviour: kyun? Kya Hua?

Abhijeet replied in rude tone: kuch nahi.

Raj murmured to himself: Kya Banda hai ye? 2 saal ho gaye is ko hamaare saath lekin aj tak mujhe is ki bilkul samajh nahi ayi. Ajeeb banda hai. Ye jo new aye Hain Daya sir, ye bhi pak jayein ge is Abhijeet se bohat jald. Is ke liye to sab barabar Hain.

Daya said to whole class but still looking towards Abhijeet: Acha, to Maine to apna introduction de diya. Ap log bhi one by one apna introduction de dein taake mein yaad rakh sakoon ke kon kon hai meri class mein.

Everyone started introducing themselves one by one.

"Sir, my name is Kevin" said by a student who was the bestfriend of Abhijeet but suddenly Abhijeet's behaviour started changing and Abhijeet broke his friendship with Kevin. Deep down his heart, Kevin knew that Abhijeet is surely hiding something in his heart and mind. Kevin always try to support Abhijeet even after knowing that Abhijeet broke his friendship with Kevin. Daya got surprised seeing Kevin. Yes, he knew Kevin and Kevin also knew Daya as Abhijeet's brother. Kevin also got surprised to see Daya there.

Then, at the last Abhijeet's turn came to tell his name. Last because he sat almost everyday on last benches. Abhjeet's heart started beating fast seeing his turn coming near. His breathing got extremely high. He was not able to face Daya in front of whole class. He somehow controlled himself and said in rude tone as usual. His rude tone was not new to anyone but they were expecting Daya to be got shocked but nothing happened like this.

Abhijeet said in rude tone: I'm Abhijeet.

Daya said in casual tone: hmm, you can sit.

Abhijeet sat on his chair back again.

Daya started his first lecture. Abhijeet's behaviour was noticed by everyone in the class today as he was behaving different today not like usual. He was trying to behave angry and rude and he was seemed to be nervous. Daya ended the lecture and went out of the class. Soon, the break time came and all students ran outside. Kevin also ran outside but he was looking deep in his thoughts: Ye Abhijeet aj kuch strange se behave kar raha tha. Pehle to aise kabhi nahi Kiya. Aur Daya bhai ki job idhar hamaare college mein ho gai. Abhijeet ka behaviour Daya bhai ke aate saath change to gaya. Kuch to mysterious hai, waise hi jaise mein soch raha hun shayad.

After walking for sometime, Kevin saw Abhijeet who was sitting on bare ground and his head was burried in his knees. Kevin felt a strange and mysterious feeling and went towards him: Abhijeet.

Kevin got no response from Abhijeet. Kevin made Abhijeet sit properly and saw him crying with no voice but face full of tears.

Kevin said in shock: Abhijeet, tum ro rahe ho?

Abhijeet said while trying to clear Kevin that he is not crying: NAHI to, tumhe shayad galat fehmi hui hai.

Kevin said in anger: galat fehmi nahi hui mujhe. Batao mujhe, kyun ro rahe the?

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys?**

 **Please do review. Need your support.**

 **Do R and R**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys, I'm back with a early update. Ap logon ke reviews dekh kar itni khushi hui ke sab stories ko chod kar sab se pehle ise update kar rahi but shart sirf aik hai ke mujhe is chapter pe bhi waisa hi response milna chahiye jo pichle par mila. Thank you so much Rhia dubey, luvcidduodosti, abhi, akku, cidabhidayabff, Guest, Nik, Druvh, Guest, Guest, JS Abhi, Duo's jaan, Shambevi Chaturvedi, gb, cuttie pari, Shika Sharma, sifa, Anam Abhi's fan, AbhiNidhi, PerfectAbhi, and PoojaAbhiDeewaani for your precious reviews.**

 **Shambevi Chaturvedi: hi, I'm good. Yup, you are right that Praduman should try to change Abhi but the reason here is that Acp is now used to that such behaviour of Abhijeet. In begining, he tried but was not able to. Something like this and now, he is used to. I'm 14 years old study in 9th grade and yes, i do review in Chitra's story. You are right. I'm not from India. I'm Pakistani and live in Canada but a great fan of Cid.**

* * *

Kevin said in anger: galat fehmi nahi hui mujhe. Batao, mujhe kyun ro rahe the?

Abhijeet shouted in anger: Mene kaha na Kevin ke main nahi ro raha tha. Aur tum mere lagte hi kya ho jo haq nibhaa rahe ho.

Kevin said in anger: haan sahi kaha tum ne, Mera to koi haq hai hi nahi tumhaare ooper. Tum ne to un se bhi haq cheen liya jin ko haq hai to mujhe kya haq do ge.

Abhijeet said in a bit low tone: kis ki baat kar rahe ho Tum?

Kevin innitiated in low voice: Tumhaare parents aur Daya bhai.

Abhijeet stayed quiet on the statement of Kevin.

Kevin shouted in loud voice: kya hua? Koi jawaab hai tumhaare paas? Aakhir kyun kar rahe ho tum Daya bhai aur apne parents par itna zulm. Kya qasoor hai un ka?

Abhijeet stayed quiet again. This time Kevin holded Abhijeet's collers of the shirt and shouted in anger: koi jawaab hai tumhaare paas kya Abhijeet? Kya qasoor hai un ka? Kis baat ki saza de rahe ho Daya bhai ko?

Abhijeet inintiated in low voice while fresh drops of tears were falling from his eyes: qasoor un ka nahi, mera hai.

Kevin innitiated in shock: kya, kya matlab?

Soon, Rain started and in few seconds, Kevin and Abhijeet got wet.

Abhijeet said in hurry: Kevin, ye baat Karne ka sahi mauka nahi hai. Ham kal coffee shop mein milen ge. Sirf main aur tum. Aur haan, hamaare beech jo bhi baat hui wo tum please kisi ko bhi mat bataana. Khaas kar ke Daya bhaiya ko.

As soon as Abhijeet completed his sentence, Abhijeet ran from there leaving confused Kevin behind.

Kevin started thinking: ye abhi abhi kya hua? Abhijeet zaroor kisi mushkli main hai. Main ye baat kisi ko bhi nahi bataunga.

* * *

Praduman was sitting in the living room reading newspaper. Daya was eating some snacks and Sumeeta was working in kitchen. What about Abhijeet? Listening music in his room but having some big secret hidden. Suddenly, the door bell rang, Sumeeta went to open the door.

Sumeeta said happily: are Salunkhe bhai Ap?

Listening Salunkhe's name, Praduman ran towards Salunkhe and hugged him tightly: Mere yaar Salunkhe, tu aj yahaan India mein yun achaanak. Oh my god yaar. Aankhe taras gayi thi tujhe dekhne ke liye Salunkhe.

Salunkhe said in naughty tone: Haan Praduman, main hi hun. Bhoot nahi.

Praduman said while laughing: haha, Salunkhe tu bhi na. Ye Teri joke Karne waali adat nahi gayi na.

Both laughed together. Daya saw Salunkhe and came near him: hello Salunkhe Uncle. Namaste

Salunkhe greeted Daya back: Namaste Daya beta.

Praduman said in naughty and confused tone: are Salunkhe, tujhe kese pata ke is ka naam hi Daya hai. Daya ko dekhay to tumhe zamaane guzar gaye. Kahin jaadu waadu to nahi seekh liya.

Salunkhe said in irritated tone: Kya yaar. Jaadu waadu mere bas ka kaam nahi. Wo to meri aur Daya ki flight same thi aur galti se tumhaara ziqar ho Gaya tha.

Praduman said in surprised tone: Kya? Teri aur Daya ki flight same thi? Daya mujhe bataya kyun nahi Salunkhe ke baare main?

Daya said in sad tone: mujhe yaad the lekin yaha a kar bataane ka mauka hi nahi mila.

Praduman understood Daya's sentence very well as he could understood Daya's pain.

Salunkhe turned towards Daya in happy tone: aur haan Daya, tum to bare khush ho ge jo itna saal baad apne bhai se mil rahe ho.

Daya felt pain in his heart listening Salunkhe's sentence. He quickly went from there without giving any answer.

Salunkhe turned towards Praduman in confusion: ise Kya Hua Praduman?

Praduman told him everything. After listening to Praduman, Salunkhe got worried for both brothers, Abhijeet and Daya. After staying quiet for sometime, then he innitiated: Praduman, mein hamesha hamesha me liye India wapas a gaya hun. Mein cid mein as a forensic expert select ho Gaya hun.

Praduman smiled a bit and said: oh, ye to bohat achi baat hai.

* * *

 **Next Day in coffee shop**

Kevin was sitting on the table in coffee shop waiting for Abhijeet. After few minutes, Kevin spotted Abhijeet in black t shirt and blue jeans with black sunglasses over his eyes. Abhijeet came near Kevin and sat on the chair infront of Kevin. Abhijeet ordered for two black coffees.

Kevin said to Abhijeet in direct way: coffee shopphee baad mein pee lain ge. Pehle tum baat karo jo hum Karne aye Hain.

Abhijeet said in lost tone: baad mein coffee shopphee peene ka koi faida nahi hai kyunke sacchai bohat talkh hai

Kevin nodded his head in okay. After some minutes, Waitor came with two black coffees and both started to enjoy their coffee in restless. One was thinking, how to tell truth? One was thinking, how to listen truth. The story revolving around truth.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Short tha but early to tha na so please do review. I will be waiting for your reviews.**

 **Do R and R**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello guys, how are you?**

 **The wait is over and here is the update.**

 **Before giving the update, i would like to thank Pooja Abhi Deewaani, Perfect Abhi, AbhiNidhi, Samaha, Anam Abhi's fan, Shika Sharma, sifa, luvcidduodosti, Duo's jaan, JS Abhi, akku, priya, Eman, Tia, ABHIGYAAN, guest, abhiii, Meow Meow, and Cutie pari for your unconditional support. Will be looking forward for more support on upcoming chapters.**

 **So again before starting the chapter, i would like to tell you that I started another duo story. Name is "Hate: A barrier between you and me". I would like to get the same support on that story too. Please check out the story.**

 **Meow Meow: yes, i do remember you Nikita. I'm happy that you again started reading my stories.**

 **Ok, no more bak bak of me and let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Kevin nodded his head in ok. After some minutes, Waitor came with two black coffees and both started to enjoy their coffee in restless. One was thinking, how to tell truth. One was thinking, how to listen truth. The story revolving around truth.

Kevin made some courage in his mind to ask Abhijeet about truth and started saying: Abhijeet, batao mujhe kyun tum sab ke saath yun rootha rootha behave kar rahe ho. Khaas kar ke apne apnon se. Aakhir kya hua hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet found some courage to answer and said: Kevin, tujhe yaad ho ga ke main us din bohat udaas tha jab mujhe pata chala ke Daya bhaiya nahi a rahe. Main tujh se milne bhi aya tha aur tujh se apni feelings bhi share ki theen.

 **Flashback 3 years ago**

Abhijeet was so sad that day because he came to know that Daya was not coming to India. He was waiting for Daya for so long and when he came to know that Daya's not coming, that time he expressed mixed emotions of anger and sadness. He went to his one and only best friend Kevin so that he could expell his emotions. Kevin was sitting in the garden of his home with his dad who was teaching him something when Abhijeet entered into Kevin's home. By coincident, the gate of Kevin's house was opened. Abhijeet directly headed towards the Kevin sitting in garden eating his breakfast. Abhijeet hugged Kevin so tightly which was unexpected for Kevin. Kevin hugged him back and patted Abhijeet's back. Kevin felt his shirt wet. Kevin immediately broke the hug and made Abhijeet face him. Kevin was shocked seeing him crying.

Kevin asked while trying to console Abhijeet: Abhijeet, kya hua hai yaar? Ro kyun raha hai? Sab kuch theek hai na?

Abhijeet said while breathing heavily in teary tone: Kevin, main Daya bhaiya ko bohat yaad kar raha hun. Meri aankhe taras gayi hain unhe dekhne ke liye. Kevin, mujhe mere Daya bhaiya ke paas le ja.

Kevin said while trying hard to control Abhijeet who was crying continuously: Abhijeet, stop crying, stop crying. Wese bhi ab to bohat jald Daya bhai India ane waale hain. Phir tumhaari saari udaasi door ho jayegi.

Abhijeet said while trying to control his emotions: NAHI Kevin, nahi a rahe Daya bhaiya. Wo nahi a rahe India. Wo abhi Canada mein hi ruk kar aur parhai Karna chahtay Hain. Daya bhaiya bohat bura Hain Kevin, bhala koi apne chote bhai ke saath bhi aisa karta hai? Batao na, koi karta hai Kya?

Kevin asked Abhijeet in shocked tone: Kya? Daya bhai nahi a rahe? Ye to acha nahi Hua. Main tumhare jazbaat ko samajh sakta hun Abhijeet. Zaroor Daya bhai ki koi majboori ho gi.

 **Flashback End**

Kevin answered Abhijeet in sad tone: Haan, yaad hai mujhe. Wo din kaise bhool sakta hun, wo din tumhaare liye dukh se bhara tha aur usi din ke kuch din baad tumhaare behaviour mein change ane laga tha. Main aj tak na maloom hun us baat ya us waaqiya se jis ne tumhe itna badal diya tha.

Abhijeet answered in extreme sadness: main badla nahi hun Kevin, main aj bhi wohi Abhijeet hun jo pehle tha. Mujhe badalne par majboor Kiya Gaya hai. Main andar se aj bhi wohi naram dil aur masoom Abhijeet hun. Main 3 saal se dikhawa karta aya hun. Nafrat karne ka natak karte aya hun.

Kevin asked in confused tone: mujhe kuch bhi samajh main nahi aya Abhijeet, tum keh kya rahe ho. Please saaf saaf batao ke tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Abhijeet said in teary tone: main..Main tumhe shuru se batata hun.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **hayee...I'm so sorry, main aj hi secret reveal Karna chahti thi lekin likhne ka aur time nahi tha. Poori koshish karungi ke agla chapter jald hi mile. Review zaroor karna**

 **Do R and R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter and tried to update early because I know you all are so impatient for this chapter. Before starting, i would like to thank Eman, abhiii, Akku, Anam Abhi's fan, luvcidduodosti, priya, sifa, cuttie pari, PoojaAbhiDeewaani, Sab, AbhiNidhi, ABHIGYAAN, Shika Sharma, PerfectAbhi and Samaha for your precious reviews on previous chapter.**

* * *

Abhijeet said in teary tone: main...Main tumhe shuru se batata hun.

Kevin said while focusing properly: Haan bolo, main sun raha hun.

Abhijeet started the conversation trying to find proper and clear words: jis din main tum se mila usi din ke kuch din baad main school se ghar a raha tha. Tujhe shaid yaad hi ho ga ke us din ham sab ko pehle chutti mil gayi thi?

Kevin nodded his head and agreed with his conversation while saying: Haan bilkul, us din ham sab ko jaldi chutti mil gayi thi. Maybe half day tha sirf. Lekin hua kya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet again tried to start conversation while saying: us din main school se wapas ghar ja raha tha. Tujhe to pata hi hai ke main walk kiya karta tha. Haan to main us din walk kar ke ghar ja raha tha...

 **Flashback**

Abhijeet who was 15 years old at that time was walking to his home. That day, it was too hot. Abhijeet was sweating fully because of extreme heat.

Abhijeet started talking to himself while cursing himself: uff mere khuda. Itni garmi. Aur abhi to mujhe bohat saari walk karni hai, kaise ho ga? Ya rabba, is garmi se jaan chutaane ka koi to raasta nikaal.

Suddenly, Abhijeet saw a kulfi stand.

Abhijeet murmured to himself in happy tone: oh Yes! God ji ne meri dua Kitni jaldi poori kar di. Wo mene dua ki aur wo aya kulfi wala. Ab pahunche gi dil ko aur maide ko thandak.

Abhijeet ran towards kulfi stand while shouting loudly: kulfi waale Uncle. Kulfi waale Uncle, zara rukna.

The kulfi Uncle stopped listening Abhijeet's voice. He came near Abhijeet and asked: ji beta?

Abhijeet said excitedly while pointing towards the orange colour kulfi: Uncle, ye orange waali kulfi kitne ki hai?

Kulfi Uncle replied casually: beta, ye waali kulfi 10 rupees ki hai. Tumhe chahiye?

Abhijeet nodded his head in agreement and said yes while giving kulfi uncle 10 rupees. Kulfi Uncle gave Abhijeet the orange kulfi. As soon as Kulfi Uncle gave Abhijeet kulfi, Abhijeet started to eat because of extreme hotness. After eating the kulfi, Abhijeet felt dizzy and he fell on the ground unconcious before he could understood anything.

 **Flashback End**

Kevin asked in a shocking state: tum..tum behosh ho gaye the Abhijeet? Acha..phir kya Hua?

Abhijeet replied to Kevin while seeing in Kevin's eyes: phir jab hosh aya to apne ap ko aik veeraane mein paaya

 **Flashback**

Slowly slowly, Abhijeet started to open his eyes. He saw himself in a dark place where no one was there. Abhijeet tried to move but was not able because his hands and foots were tied with a rope. Abhijeet got extremely worried and tensed. He never ever faced a situation like that. He was so much confused. He started screaming: koi hai? Koi hai? Kholo mujhe. Koi bachao mujhe.

One man came inside the room where Abhijeet was tied: shor mat machao

Abhijeet screamed loudly while tears were falling from his eyes: kon ho tum? Kya chahte ho mujh se?

The man was about to answer when a voice escaped through Abhijeet's ears: Kuch nahi bohat kuch chahtey hain hum tum se.

And the very next moment Abhijeet saw a Man who was wearing black pent coat and hat. He was probably looking in between 45 and 50.

Abhijeet shouted very next moment: kon ho tum?

Man said in cruel tone: is waqt tumhaare liye ye janna zaroori nahi ke main kon hun balke ye janne ki zaroorat hai ke main kya chahta hun aur agar wo na hua to kya ho ga.

Abhijeet shouted out of patience and in worried and tensed situation: batao, kya chahtey ho tum mujh se?

Man said in cruel tone: Abhijeet, lakhon logon ki jaan tumhaare haath mein hai is liye tumhe manna hi pare ga.

Abhijeet said in shocked state: kya, lakhon logon ki jaan mere haath mein, lekin kese?

Man started to say: Abhijeet, tumhe badalna ho ga. Tum bindaas ban jao Abhijeet. Mein chahta hun ke tumhare family mein sukoon na rahe.

Abhijeet said in angry tone: kya matlab hai tumhara? Mein pagal hun kya? Mein hargiz apni family ko hurt nahi karunga.

Man said while emotionally blackmailing Abhijeet: agar tum ne meri baat na mani to tumhaara apna hi bhai is shahar ko tabah karne par majboor ho jaye ga aur tum to ye bilkul nahi chahoge na. Tum aik Cid officer ke bete ho, kuch to sikhaya hi hoga tumhe tumhaare baap ne ke doosron ki jaan Kitni keemti hoti hai sur khud qurbaan ho jao lekin doosrey pe aanch bhi na ane de.

Abhijeet asked in angry tone: tum kehna kya chahte ho? Mere Daya bhaiya shahar ko barbaad karne ka soch bhi nahi sakte aur main tumhaari ye baat kabhi nahi manun ga. Mujhe koi bhi apne Daya bhaiya se nafrat karne pe majboor nahi kar sakta. Samjhe tum?

Man said in cruel tone: tumhe badalna hoga Abhijeet aur tum sab ko jitao ge ke tum Daya ki waja se aise ho gaye ho.

Abhijeet said in most extreme angry tone: main aisa nahi karunga. Samjhe tum? Tum mujhe maar bhi do na tab bhi main ye nahi karunga.

 **Flashback End**

Kevin asked in shocking state: kya, kisi ne tumhe majboor kiya is tarah rehne ke liye, is tarah react karne ke liye, is tarah sab se nafrat karne ke liye takkay wo tumhaari family se sukoon cheen sake?

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes while tears were forming in his eyes

Kevin asked in confused state: lekin tum ne ye kyun kiya? Aisi kya majboori thi tumhaari?

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Sorry sorry, bas thora sa aur suspense. Tab tak try to guess ke kis majboori ki waja se Abhijeet ne ye sab kiya?**

 **Please do reviews. Needs your support. I'm nothing without your support aur jis jis ne meri new duo story check nahi ki, please wo check karein. I'm sure you guys will like my new duo story.**

 **Do R and R**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you so much Anam Abhi's fan, Samaha, Shika Sharma, Eman, Abhigyaan, Sab, Cuttie pari, Rhia dubey, priya, akku, and abhiii for your precious reviews. Let's continue with where we left**

* * *

Kevin asked in confused state: lekin tum ne ye kyun Kiya? Aisi Kya majboori thi tumhaari?

 **Flashback**

Abhijeet said in most extreme angry tone: main aisa nahi karunga. Samjhe tum? Tum mujhe maar bhi do na tab bhi main ye nahi karunga.

Man said in cruel tone: tumhe maarna kon chahta hai? Mein tumhe aur tumhaari family ko maarna nahi chahta balke tarpaana chahta hun, pal pal tarpana chahta hun.

Abhijeet said again in angry tone: ye kabhi nahi ho ga kyun ke main wo bilkul nahi karunga jo tum chahte ho.

Man said to Abhijeet in his killer tone: karna to tumhe pare ga hi. Yakeen mano Abhijeet, tum majboor ho jao ge ye karne ke liye.

Abhijeet asked: kesi majboori?

Man answered him in cruel tone while laughing: mere admiyon ne Daya ke brain mein aik aisi device fit kar di hai jis se hame pata chalta rehta hai ke Daya ke dimaag mein kya chal raha hai sur usi device se ham Daya ke brain ko instructions de kar Daya se kuch bhi karwa sakte hain. Kuch bhi matlab kuch bhi. Ham us se us ka desh barbaad karwa denge aur police us ko mujrim samajh kar jail le jaye gi. Hamaare kehne par Daya apni bhi jaan lene pe raazi ho jaye ga is liye khabardaar rehna.

Abhijeet answered him in angry tone not believing what the man was saying: tum jhoot bol rahe ho. Tum kya samajhte ho, tum kuch bhi allah balah bako ge aur mein maan lunga. NAHI, main kabhi bhi nahi maanunga

Man said trying to make Abhijeet remember: Abhijeet, yaad karo, abhi kuch months pehle hi Daya ka kidney stone ka operation Hua tha, tabhi mere admiyon ne vo device Daya ke brain mein fit ki asaani se.

Abhijeet said in low tone: operation to Hua tha lekin tum jhoot bol rahe ho, mujhe tum par yakeen nahi hai.

Man said in exhausted tone: mujhe pata tha ke tumhe itni asaani se yakeen nahi ho ga, lekin fikar na karo, waqt ke saath yakeen bhi ho jaye ga. Aur Haan, kisi ko bhi hamaare baare mein na batana warna mein apne admiyon se hi keh kar Daya ko marwa dun ga.

Abhijeet got shivered listening this.

Man said once again: aur haan, agar yakeen a jaye to sab ko yahi zaahir Karna ke tum Daya ki waja se ye sab kar rahe ho aur khabardaar jo tum ne mere plan ke baare mein kisi ko bhi bataya, meri nazar tum par her waqt hai.

 **Flashback End**

Kevin asked him in shock: Kya? Abhijeet, tum ne ye sab mujhe kyun bataya? Kis ko pata, us gunde ki nazar ab bhi tum par ho. Tumhaari aur tumhaari family ki jaan khatre mein hai.

Abhijeet said in teary tone: mujhe ab is ki koi parwa nahi rahi, ab aur control nahi kar sakta tha main apni feelings ko, jab tum ne mujh se poocha to main poori tarah toot Gaya aur faisala Kiya ke ab main is raaz ko aur raaz nahi rakh sakta. Is tarah sab ke saamne ghusse se react kar kar ke mujhe aisa feel hota hai ke shayad ghussa hi meri nature hai. Is sab ki adat ho gayi hai mujhe lekin kabhi kabhi bohat rona ata hai. Sab ke saamne to main akar aur ghussa dikhaata hun lekin akele mein mein bohat rota hun. Aisa feel hota hai jaise main pagal ho jaun ga. Na chahte hue bhi sab se nafrat Karne pe majboor hun main. Aur chupa nahi sakta tha main apni feelings. Koi chahiye tha mujhe share karne ke liye. Daya se to keh nahi sakta tha warna us ki jaan khatre mein a jaati, tum se keh raha hun Kevin. Par please mujh se waada karo ke tum ye kisi ko bhi nahi bataoge

Kevin said in teary tone: mein waada karta hun ke main kisi ko nahi bataunga. Tum batao ke tumhe is sab pe yakeen kese Hua?

Away from them, one man was continuously listening their conversation and anger was burning in his heart: is Abhijeet ka kuch Karna pare ga warna aik din ye sab ko bata dega aur jitna ye raaz khula ga itna hi Abhijeet ki family mein sukoon ho jaye ga par main ye sukoon qaim nahi rehne dunga.

Abhijeet started saying to Kevin: pehle to Maine yakeen nahi Kiya the lekin phir kuch aisa Hua ke mujhe yakeen Karna para

 **Flashback**

Abhijeet was going back to his home one day. You all know that Abhijeet walks to school and home. So he was walking towards his home. Suddenly, he bumped with a man and man gave him a CD and ran from there.

Abhijeet called the man loudly: are bhai sahab, ye ap ki CD?

But in reply, Abhijeet got no response. The man was out of Abhijeet's sight. Abhijeet was confused that why the man gave him CD. He decided to take the CD home and see what's inside. Abhijeet took the CD home and played it secretly and saw Daya was placing a bomb in a factory, maybe of Canada. Abhijeet shivered seeing this

Abhijeet thought in worried way: kahin wo aadmi sach to nahi bol raha tha?

Abhijeet came outside and saw his parents seeing television very carefully. The news was flashing on the television and one reporter was telecasting the news: khawateenon hazraat, jaisa ke ap dekh rahe Hain, Canada ki aik factory mein bomb ke traces mile Hain aur wahaan ke poilce officers bomb ko diffuse Karne ki bhi koshish kar rahe Hain. Jaise hi hame kuch aur bhi pata chale ga ham ap ko khabar karein ge.

Abhijeet got shivered listening this, that means the man was saying truth.

 **Flashback End**

Abhijeet said: phir ahista ahista mujhe yakeen hone laga aur main wohi karta Gaya jo mujhe us anjaan admi ne kaha.

Kevin was shocked listening everything.

* * *

 **Suspense over, everyone happy now?**

 **Acha, batana zaroor hai ke kaisa tha?**

 **Review to Karna hi karna hai warna main naraaz ho jaun gi.**

 **Do R and R**


	11. Chapter 11

**hi guys, sorry for late update but now i cant promise for regular updates as my high school has opened, a new starting, first year of highschool but still i will try my best to update on time and your review matter a lot for me as it can change my mind.**

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on his bed and his head was burried in his chest. He was crying with no voice. The door of his room was locked so that no one could see him crying. This was the time he was exposing himself, shattering tears and remembering sweet and sour moments of his happy life. He remembered how he and Daya did so much fun hidden from their parents

 **Flashback before 5 years**

Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa while making a disgusting face in bad mood. Meantime, Daya was passing from the corridor, he saw Abhijeet sitting on the sofa of living room with a moody face. Daya slowly slowly came near Abhijeet and started tackling him. Abhijeet started laughing madly because of the tackling while saying between the laugh: Daya bhaiya...hahaha...na karo na...hahaha...bas...bas...hahaha

Daya finally stopped the tackling and Abhijeet burst out on Daya as expected: kya Daya bhaiya? Ap bohat bure ho? Aisa bhi koi karta hai apne chotu ke saath?

Daya said in naughty tone while making a fake sad face: karta kaise nahi? Mera chotu itna udaas jo lag raha tha aur main to sirf apne chotu ko hanstey hue hi dekh sakta hun na.

Abhijeet said in dramatical way: ye bhi koi tareeqa hai hansaane ka. Agar ap mujhe hansana hi chahtey ho to mera problem solve karo na.

Daya said in confused tone while smiling: kesa problem?

Abhijeet said in sad tone: bhaiya, exam hone ka ye matlab thori na hai ke bachay ko enjoy hi na karne do.

Daya said in confused tone: kya matlab?

Abhijeet said in sad and taunting tone: dekho na mom dad ne mujh se mera phone le liye taake mein exam par focus kar sakun and kaha ke no masti till exam ends. Aur to Aur raat ke 8 baje ke baad mera bahar jana bhi mana. Ye na insaafi hai Daya bhaiya. Kuch karo na ap?

Daya started laughing on Abhijeet's situation: bohat acha hua tumhaare saath. Exam pe dhyaan do. No masti chotu, no masti. Bohat acha kiya mom dad ne.

Abhijeet started hitting Daya on his arm. Voice came from Daya's mouth: ouchh, kya kar rahe ho Chotu?

Abhijeet said in taunting way: wohi jo ap kar rahe hain. Aur hansein meri haalat pe, aur hansein.

Daya this time turned to Abhijeet in serious tone: to is mein itna sad hone ki kya zaroorat hai. Hamaare parents hamaare liye jo bhi karte hain vo hamaari behtari ke liye karte hain. Aur waise bhi it's time to make your future Abhijeet so focus on your studies.

Abhijeet said in sad and nervous tone: lekin?

Daya asked in serious tone: lekin kya?

Abhijeet continued in sad tone: lekin bachpan bhi sirf aik baar hi ata hai. Roz roz nahi. Aur mere saare doston ne aj raat ko cinema mein movie dekhne ka plan banaya hai aur meri beizzati na ho jaye gi mere parents ne mujhe permission nahi di. Daya bhaiya, please kuch karo na. Koi plan banao

Daya asked while rolling his eyes: kitne baje jaana hai movie pe?

Abhijeet said in his innocent tone: 11 baje raat ko.

Daya said in serious tone: mein bhi chalunga tumhaare saath.

Abhijeet hugged Daya in happiness while listened voice from behind: kis khushi mein itni jhappian par rahi hain?

Daya and Abhijeet looked behind and saw Praduman. Abhijeet signalled Daya to make some excuse through his eyes.

Daya said while making a excuse: kuch nahi vo Abhijeet exam ke liye tensed tha to us ne jhappi maar li

* * *

In night

At 10 pm, parents of duo got ready to sleep and Daya and Abhijeet started to make a plan to escape for the movie. In some minutes, parents slept and Daya and Abhijeet made their way towards window to escape. The slightly opened the window without making a voice and Abhijeet and Daya came outside through window. Abhijeet gave a high five to Daya. In reply, Daya also gave Abhijeet a high five. Abhijeet and Daya started walking on the road which was fully dark when Daya asked: bahar to nikal aye par jayein ge kese? Koi transport bhi nahi nazar a rahi.

Abhijeet said in his most cutest way: are itni si baat, ap bhi na had karte ho bhaiya. Mein koi kacha khilaadi nahi hun. Kevin mujhe apni car pe lene a raha hai apne bhai ke saath.

Daya gave a kya baat hai wali look to Abhijeet.

They both went to cinema with Abhijeet's friends and enjoyed a lot. Coming back, it was 1 am. Kevin and his brother dropped Daya and Abhijeet at home. Daya and Abhijeet moved towards window when Abhijeet took a jamaie ( dont know what we say jamaie in english 😐).

Daya started in taunting tone: dekha..neend a rahi hai na..Aur der se so..phir subah utha hi nahi jayega exam ke liye.

Abhijeet also said in taunting tone: mera exam kal nahi parson hai.

Daya said: oh

Daya and Abhijeet entered inside their room through window but as soon as they turned to see their room, they saw their parents staring at them with angry eyes. They got shocked. Abhijeet holded Daya's hand tightly in scare while saying to Daya in low voice: Daya bhaiya..bacha lo mujhe.

Praduman asked in strict tone: kahaan gaye the tum dono itni raat ko? DAYA tumhe pata hai na ke Abhijeet ka exam hai phir bhi tum ne us ka saath diya.

Daya said while trying to defend Abhijeet: nahi dad, Abhijeet na nahi, Mein Abhijeet ko le par gaya tha. Mein bohat bore ho raha tha to socha Abhijeet aur mein movie dekhne chalte hain. Ap please Abhijeet ko kuch mat kahein.

Praduman said in unbelievable tone: kya Daya? Tum? Tumhe pata hai na ke mene Abhijeet ko mana kiya hua hai.

Daya said in guilty tone: sorry dad, ainda nahi hoga

 **Flashback End**

Abhijeet said to himself in teary tone: mein bohat bura hun. Daya bhaiya ne hamesha mere liye socha. Hamesha meri side li. Mujhe defend kiya aur badle mein unhe kya mila? Zillat aur nafrat? Bohat bura hun main. Aakhir ye sab mere saath hi kyun ho raha hai? Khuda ne meri aur Daya bhaiya ki dosti ko hi kyun azmaaya? Ye azmaaish kab tak jaari rahe gi aur kya kya khatam kar ke jaye gi? Saare rishte to pehle hi cheen liye hain. Ab to sirf maut hi baaki hai. Aur kya kya hona baaki hai?

* * *

 **how was it guys? Next update depends on your reviews.**

 **Do R and R**

 **Will try to update soon but one favour, do review and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**hi guys, how are you all? I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the late update. Hoping that you will like this one too and will give me positive response.**

* * *

Daya was sitting in his room crying on his situation

"Kyun, kyun Abhijeet mujh se itna door chala Gaya hai? Kyun ? Aakhir aisi bhi Kya bohat bari galti kar di mene jis ki itni bari saza mil rahi hai mujhe. Abhijeet , apne chotu ke paas hote hue bhi us ke paas nahi hun. Wo mere paas hote hue bhi mere paas nahi hai. Kaise ye sab theek karun? Kuch samajh nahi ata. Ab to aik hi Sahara hai mere paas aur woh hai mera khuda" Daya said to himself in loud angry tone

Abhijeet who was passing from the corridor listened Daya's loud and clear voice from Daya's room. Daya was also sobbing and crying. Abhijeet felt angry on himself seeing his brother in this situation. He was just so helpless. Everything that he was doing was good for whole Mumbai and his brother Daya otherwise both could be destroyed.

"Kyun? Kyun ye sab mere aur mere bhaiya ke saath hi ho raha hai bhagwaan? Ab to tu hi aik Sahara hai. Please meri aur mere bhaiya ki madat kariye na. Ab aur bardaasht nahi hota mujh se. Aisa lagta hai jaise kisi bhi waqt phat jaunga aur saara sach ugal dunga jis se mere bhaiya ki zindagi khatre mein par sakti hai. Wo log maar dein ge Daya bhaiya ko agar mene aisa Karne ka socha bhi" Abhijeet thought to himself in helpless tone.

* * *

After some days in college

There was a assembly held for Abhijeet's section because there was some special news or surprise for Abhijeet's section that's why everyone was gather there. There were some students who were talking quietly about the news like what this news can be. After sometime, the teachers of Abhijeet's section and Principal came and started the assembly.

"Ap sab log soch rahe honge ke aj mene ap sab ko kyun akhata Kiya hai" Principal said in serious tone with a smile.

"mene ap sab ko is liye akhata Kiya hai kyunke ap logon ko aik surprise milne waala hai aur mujhe poora yakeen hai ke is surprise ke baare mein sunte saath hi ap logon ke chehre khushi se khil uthen ge" Principal continued with his speech.

Everyone started to think about the surprise.

"Wo surprise ye hai ke, ye hai ke bohat jald ap logon ka aik trip jaane waala wo bhi lonavla" Principal finally reveal the surprise and suspense both.

" mene ap logon ke teachers se suna tha ke ap logon ko lonavla bohat pasand hai so isi liye mene aur ap ke teachers ne mil kar plan banaya ke hum ap ko lonavla bhejein ge trip pe" Principal said with a pleasant smile. Loud shouts and cheers and clapping started by students describing their happiness.

"Keep silence students. I know you guys are so happy but once I complete my speech then you guys can continue" Principal said who was feeling happy seeing his students happy but still he needed to keep silence.

" so is trip mein hamaare sath ap ke almost sabhi teachers honge, your Daya sir, your Mukul sir, your Aina mam, your Arjun sir etc. Ap logon ka trip Agle hafte Saturday ko jaye ga. You need to submit Rs 1000 for this whole trip. This trip is two day trip so I think so ye bohat thora hai is amazing trip ke liye but ap sab hamaare students ho aur ham ap ka zyaada kharcha nahi karwaana chahte. Be ready to go after submitting the money" Principal completed his speech and everyone could hear the clapping sound from every corner.

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on the bench in the college. Kevin saw Abhijeet sitting on the bench. He moved towards Abhijeet and patted on his shoulder. Abhijeet sensed the hand of someone on his shoulder. He turned his face to see Kevin.

"Kevin tum" Abhijeet said with almost no emotions and expressions. It was looking like emotions are snatched from Abhijeet's soul. His eyes were looking strong and tough as stone and his heart too.

"Han mein Abhijeet" Kevin said while thinking what to say after.

Abhijeet kept quiet because he had nothing to say. Like, his voice is snatched from him.

"Tum trip ke saath lonavla ja rahe ho na? " Kevin asked Abhijeet in serious and concerned tone

"Nahi" Abhijeet directly answered without giving any reason.

"Kyun? " Kevin asked with bit anger in his tone.

"Bas dil nahi mera" Abhijeet said while trying to avoid the topic

"Kyun dil nahi hai. Poori class ka to dil hai. Tumhaara dil kyun nahi hai" Kevin said in bit angry tone.

"Yaar nahi hai himmat mujh mein Daya bhaiya ko face Karne ki 😢😢😢, bohat mushkil hai mere liye Daya bhaiya ko face karna. Ghar mein aur college mein hi bohat mushkil se face karta hun. Kuch din ka break chahiye mujhe" Abhijeet said almost in crying tone.

"Yaar tujhe face karna hoga Daya bhaiya ko kyunke tujhe apne ap ko pathar dil saabit Karna hai agar tu aise chup kar bhait jaye ga to tere Daya bhaiya ko yakeen ho jaye ga ke tu kuch to chupa raha hai un se aur phir ye baat un gang waalon ke paas pahunch jaye gi aur phir jo hoga wo to tum bhi jaante ho 😢😢" Kevin said to Abhijeet while some drops of tears also fell from Kevin's eyes.

" Tum theek keh rahe ho Kevin. Mein zaroor jaunga Trip pe. Mein apne Daya bhaiya ke liye un ko face Karne ki bhi koshish karunga" Abhijeet said while finally got agreed to go on trip to lonavla

Abhijeet hugged Kevin and shedded his tears which he want to shed in Daya's arm but till now it's not possible. Kevin also hugged Abhijeet back.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Waise ap logon ko Abhijeet aur Kevin ki bonding kesi lagti hai? Mujhe to bohat cute lagti hai un ki bonding. Please do review. I am nothing without your support. I really need your support. Your reviews and support can make my updates regular.**

 **Do R and R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, how are you all? Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed. Let's continue the story.**

* * *

The sad figure was standing in front of the mirror while setting his collar of the shirts. He was only going to the Lonavla trip for the sake of Daya's life which would be in danger if he avoid to go. He moved towards the cupboard while humming a sad song. He opened the cupboard so that he could search out for some really nice shoes. As soon as he opened the door of the cupboard, his sight was averted towards the black long boots which Daya gifted him 3 years back from Canada by sending a parcel. For some seconds, he was lost in these shoes. He moved his hand forward to hold the shoes but right at the moment, he stopped his hand from reaching these shoes. He was in a dilemma. Right at the moment, he saw Daya in the mirror of the cupboard. He instantly took his hand out of the cupboard and took the brown coloured shoes which were placed in the corner of his room. He hurriedly wore his brown coloured socks and shoes and turned towards Daya with a questioning look.

Daya asked with innocence in his voice: Abhijeet Mein tumhe bas bulaane aya tha. College jaane ka time ho Gaya hai warna lonavla ke liye late ho jayenge.

Abhijeet said while controlling his emotions in a good way: tumhe kis ne kaha ke main tumhaare saath ja raha hun? Pehle bhi akele hi jaata tha aur ab bhi akela hi jaunga. Koi ahsaan Karne ki zaroorat nahi.

This tone of Abhijeet really hurted Daya. Not only Daya but Abhijeet himself was hurt of his line but he was very helpless. The life of thousands of people and his brother was in danger and he was the only one to protect them and there was no other way of protecting them other than this. Listening this sentence of Abhijeet, tears came in Daya's eyes but he wiped him at the very next second. Daya thought that Abhijeet was not able to see his tears but who knows that Abhijeet was the one who noticed tear in Daya's eye. Daya went from there silently leaving Abhijeet alone in the room. As soon as Daya went, Abhijeet hurriedly locked the door of his room and started crying on his helplessness. 😢😢😢 Abhijeet layed on his bed and started shouting on himself in silent tone: bohat zaalim hai tu Abhijeet. Aur kitna dukh de ga apne Daya bhaiya ko? Ghinn ati hai mujhe apne ap kar. Kaisa bhai hun main? Na Kay apne bhaiya ke dukhon ko mitaun balke ulta un ke dukhon mein izaafa kar raha hun? Kya aisa hi hota hai aik bhai? Shaid koi bhi bhai aisa to nahi hota. Phir main hi kyun? 😢😢😢😭😭😭

* * *

Daya was already gone to the college as teachers were given a early time. Now, Abhijeet was taking his bike out so that he could go.

Praduman said while hugging him: apna khayaal rakhna Abhijeet.

Abhijeet didn't wanted to hug back but there was some unknown power which made him to hug his father. He hugged his father back. There was true concern in Praduman's voice. Abhijeet was angry on himself that he never behaved good with his parents but still there was so much love in the eyes of Praduman for Abhijeet.

Praduman said while broking the hug: bye.

Abhijeet said while trying hard not to burst his tears infront of his father: bye dad.

And with that Abhijeet sat on his bike, accelerated it and took it out from the home and drove it to college. He was feeling the wind, he felt it so refresh. This was the only place, where he didn't needed to hide his feelings and could cry forever.

* * *

Abhijeet reached college. He left his bike in the parking and move towards the place where teachers were loading students into the bus. Kevin was also standing there. Abhijeet came near Kevin and standed beside him. Kevin gave a smile to Abhijeet which Abhijeet accepted by giving him smile back.

The leader said: Mr Daya, Mr Ayaan, etc teachers aur Kevin, Abhijeet, etc students bus number 1 mein jayenge

Listening that Daya will go in the same bus as Abhijeet, Abhijeet really got nervous and worried. He really didn't wanted to face Daya and now for the journey of 5 hours, he need to face Daya. This was terrible for Abhijeet but what could he do? He was just the student of this college, Not a teacher or principal. Now, this was time to load the students and teachers into the buses. All the students and teachers sat in the buses in which they were supposed to. Abhijeet wanted to sit alone but all the Seats were full so he felt it better to sit with Kevin as he was most comfortable with him. He sat with Kevin and the bus started his journey towards lonavla. 2 hours passed. All the students were so hungry. They were passing through a jungle way. Everyone could see the jungle on their left and their right from the Windows. The view was very beautiful and this was just because of that beautiful jungle. Almost every student was looking outside the window. Suddenly, one teacher innitiated in exciting voice: lagta hai ap sab ko bohat bhook lag gayi hai, hai Na?

All the students nodded in yes.

The teacher continued while smiling: ap logon ko fikar karne ki zaroorat nahi kyunke yahi to fun karne ka time hai. Ham jungle mein rukne waale hain aur wahin par khuli hawa mein lunch karein ge

All the students got happy listening this because almost everyone wanted to see the jungle. The bus went inside the jungle and stopped beside the beautiful branch of tree where some birds were enjoying. All the students got down the bus and sat under the branch of tree. Teachers started taking lunch out and giving it to students. Everyone enjoyed the lunch very much. Abhijeet needed to go to washroom. He knew that there wouldnt be a washroom in a jungle so he went some far in the jungle. ( haha, it's yuk 😝). On other side students were finish with their lunch. (Sorry, i forgot to tell you that Abhijeet's bag is in the bus. Abhijeet's bag is containing his mobile and some money. He has nothing outside) Teachers were loading the students back in the bus. Someone sat with Kevin this time and Kevin had a nature that he cant say no to anyone ( just like me ) so he let the student sit with him. He thought that Abhijeet is already seated in the bus and he was not able to see him maybe because the bus was so large. The bus continued the journey while never noticing that Abhijeet was not in the bus.

* * *

Praduman was talking on phone to someone in serious tone: han Vivek aur Freddy. Hame aj hi nikalna hai. Us gang ko jitni jaldi ho sake utni jaldi pakarna hai. Team tayyar rakho. Ham aj hi un ke thikaane par ja kar un ka safaya karein ge.

Praduman ended the call and turned towards To face his wife, Sumeeta

Sumeeta asked in serious tone: kya hua Praduman? Koi serious case hai kya?

Praduman said in serious and lost tone: Haan Sumeeta. 😑😑😑Bohat zyaada serious case hai. Acha, ab chalta hun. Aj hi us gang ko pakarna hai.

* * *

Abhijeet came back after and saw that there was no one at the place where bus was standing. He got extremely worried and starting murmuring to himself while standing almost in the middle of the jungle where there was no one: oh no, ye bus aur sab students kahaan gaye? Kahin wo mujhe chor kar to nahi chale gaye.

Abhijeet started searching for his phone in his pocket but soon remembered that he left his phone in his bag which was in the bus: oh no, mobile to bus mein hi reh gaya. Ye kya ho gaya? Kisi se raabta bhi nahi ho sakta.

While due to extreme tension and worry, Abhijeet sat under the branch of tree and started crying in loud voice. He had never experienced such situation. He was lost in this scary jungle where no one comes.

* * *

 **so guys, how was it? Hoping that you are satisfied with this long update. I know my updates are getting shorter and I'm extremely sorry for this. Ownwards, i Will try to give long updates. Please do review. This is the only thing that I'm demanding.**

 **Do R and R**


	14. Chapter 14

**hi everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. Hoping that you guys will also like this chapter. Thank you so much Eman, Anam Abhi's fan, JS Abhi, Shambhavi, PerfectAbhi, PoojaAbhiDeewaani, AbhiNidhi, Shika Sharma, Akansha Tripathi, Sab, Cuttie Pari, priya, Abhiii and luvcudduodosti for your precious reviews. Keep supporting and showering love**

 **Shambhavi_its okay dear. I feel great that you are my class fellow**

* * *

While due to extreme tension and worry, Abhijeet sat under the branch of tree and started crying in loud voice. He had never experienced such situation. He was lost in this scary jungle where no one comes. Abhijeet, himself was not able to describe his feelings. He was scared. He had listened that there are many wild animals in this jungle too which comes out in night. Abhijeet tried to find his way to the road but was not able to and came in deep jungle by mistake. The jungle was silent. No one was there. Abhijeet was just willing to find a way out of the jungle before it gets too dark.

Abhijeet didn't noticed but some men spotted Abhijeet from far. They started talking.

Man 1 said with suspicious look on Abhijeet : ye idhar Kya kar raha hai? Kahin koi plan to nahi is ka?

Man 2 said while not agreeing: nahi, lagta nahi ke koi plan hai is ka. Ye akela hai aur pareshaan bhi lag raha hai, mujhe lagta hai ke Hume boss se baat karni chahiye

Abhijeet thought in his mind: mujhe kuch Karna ho ga. Mujhe is jungle se bahar nikaalna hoga warna aik baar agar raat ho gayi to jungle se bahar nikalna bohat mushkil ho jaaye ga. Please god help me. Daya bhaiya, meri help karo. Mein waada karta hun ainda kabhi ap se aise rude behaviour mein baat nahi karun ga. Save me Daya bhaiya. Please save me. Ap ko pata hai na ke mujhe akele mein bohat dar lagta hai? Dekho na. Mein akela ho Gaya hun is sunsaan jungle mein. Daya bhaiya please a jao. Mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai.

* * *

 **Daya bhaiya please a jao. Mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai**

Daya woke from the horrible dream while sleeping in the bus. He spotted Abhijeet who was left alone in the jungle and his voice was still echoing in his mind. Daya got really tensed for Abhijeet after getting the dream. He started looking around the bus to find Abhijeet but he was not able to. Daya spotted Kevin who was sleeping in the bus. Daya came near Kevin and jerked him a bit.

Kevin murmured in sleep: Kya Hua Mohit? (Mohit is the student who is sitting right beside Kevin) ham pahunch gaye Kya?

Daya whispered in Kevin's ears: Kevin, mein Daya hun, Mohit nahi.

As soon as Kevin listened Daya's voice, he opened his eyes to find Daya standing around him with worried and tensed expression on his face.

Kevin asked in confused tone: Kya Hua Daya bhai? Koi pareshaani hai Kya?

Daya asked in tensed tone: nahi..vo Haan...haan vo tum ne Abhijeet ko Dekha hai Kya? Kaafi der se nazar hi nahi a raha. Mujhe chinta ho rahi hai.

Kevin said while trying to remember: Abhijeet...Nahi...mene nahi Dekha Abhijeet ko...kyun Kya hua? Yahin kahin hoga bus mein.

Daya said with tensed and worried look: nahi Kevin,, mujhe bohat chinta ho rahi hai...Abhi Abhi Abhijeet ko le kar bohat hi bhayanak khwaab aya mujhe. Tum thehro, mein dekhta hun Abhijeet kahan hai.

Kevin said while nodding his head in yes: theek hai.

Daya searched around whole bus but was not able to find Abhijeet and now the dream seemed to become reality. Horrible thought came in his mind: kahin Abhijeet jungle mein hi to nahi reh Gaya? Oh no. Is ka matlab mera khwaab aik khwaab nahi, aik haqeeqat hai. Mujhe Abhijeet ko dhoondna hoga

Daya came back to Kevin.

Kevin said in worried tone: Kya Hua Daya bhai? You are looking tensed.

Daya innitiated his fear in teary tone: nahi, Abhijeet nahi mila. Mujhe lag raha hai ke Abhijeet jungle mein hi reh Gaya hai.

Shocking voice came from Kevin's mouth: kyaaa?

Daya said in tough and couraged tone: mujhe jana hoga. Mujhe Abhijeet ko dhoondna hoga.

Daya said loudly to the driver: Driver, stop the bus

Another teacher asked from Daya in confused tone : Kya Hua Mr Daya? Bus kyun rukwaa di?

Daya replied to the teacher: Mr Arjun, Abhijeet bus mein nahi hai. Mene poori bus mein Dekha lekin wo mujhe mila nahi. Mujhe lagta hai ke Abhijeet jungle mein hi reh Gaya hai.

Mr Arjun said in shocking tone: oh my god. Driver bus reverse mein lo. Hamein us larke ko dhoondna hai.

Daya innitiated in formal tone: Nahi Mr Arjun, please ap log apni chuttiyan barbaad na karein. Ye sab larke bohat khush hain. Main nahi chahta ke in ki chuttiyaan barbaad hon. Mein akela hi kaafi hun. Mein dhoond loonga Abhijeet ko.

Mr Arjun again said: lekin Mr Daya, ap hi kyun? Ham log bhi to ja sakte Hain. Ap bhi to apni chutti barbaad kar rahe Hain. Aakhir aisa Kya rishta hai ap ka Abhijeet se ke ap akele us sunsaan jungle mein jaane ke liye raazi Hain?

Daya shouted loudly in teary tone not able to control his emotions anymore: **bhai hai Abhijeet mera. Sun liya ap sab ne kyun raazi hun main akele us sunsaan jungle mein jaane ke liya. Sun liya ke Abhijeet mera bhai hai?**

Daya stormed out of the bus in anger and sadness. He didn't knew why he was so angry at all but when the conversation comes to Abhijeet through directly or indirectly, he gets too angry. Maybe because he hurted Abhijeet, that's why and he was not able to give more pain to Abhijeet though it was behind him. He wanted to fight for Abhijeet. All the persons except Kevin in the bus got shocked listening Daya's sentence which was spoken with much hurt hidden in voice

* * *

The same two men came near the boss and the 1st man innitiated as: boss, mene aur Raj ne us Abhijeet ko jungle mein Dekha.

Boss said in tensed and shocking tone: Kya? Kahin usse hamaare adde ke baare mein pata to nahi chal Gaya?

Raj said to boss: pata nahi boss, Abhijeet pareshaan lag raha tha. Lagta to nahi ke usse hamaare adde ke baare mein pata chal Gaya hai.

Boss said in wicked and evil tone: pata nahi lekin mein koi risk nahi lena chahta. Pehle hi us Abhijeet ne sab kuch Kevin ko bata kar acha nahi Kiya. Usse utha lao. Aj us ki zindagi ka aakhri din hoga. Ab bas bohat ho Gaya ye choohe billi ka khel. Ab Abhijeet hamaare control mein nahi raha. Us ne Kevin ke saamne hamaara raaz khol diya. Ab aur risk nahi liya ja sakta. Daya aur Praduman ki zindagi mein to tab bhi chain aur sukoon nahi rahega jab unhe Abhijeet ki maut ki khabar mile gi. Wo to tab bhi toot jayein ge. Ye acha hai, un ki jo aadhi saansein reh gayi Hain, woh bhi khatam ho jayeingi jab unhe Abhijeet ki dardnaak laash mile gi. Ho sake to us Kevin ko bhi utha lao. Kahin woh ye raaz kisi aur ke saamne na khol de

* * *

 **so kaisa laga yeh Chapter? Next chapter will be thriller based. Bohat saara hangama aur khoon. Ready ho jao aur Haan review Karna na bhoolna.**

 **Do R and R**


	15. Chapter 15

**hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I am hoping that you guys will also like this chapter. Thank you so much AbhiNidhi, Abhiii, Eman, Anam Abhi's fan, Cuttie Pari, priya, guest, luvcidduodosti, Shika Sharma, , Nikita Chaturvedi, Akanksha Tripathi, and Sab for your precious reviews. Keep supporting.**

* * *

Abhijeet started to roam here and there in the jungle trying to find the way to road but he was not able to. He got tired of walking and walking. He sat under the branch of tree. He was so hungry but there was nothing to eat. There were no fruits or vegetables on the trees. Abhijeet got disappointed. He was feeling himself so helpless. Suddenly, he sensed the presence of someone's hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet turned and saw two men (same men that we saw in previous chapter).

Raj, one of them said in fake kind and sweet tone: Kya Hua beta? Tum pareshaan dikh rahe ho?

Abhijeet said in tensed tone: ji woh mein apne college trip ke saath lonavla ja raha tha. Raaste mein ham yaha is jungle mein ruke the. Phir pata hi nahi chala ke kab woh log mujhe chor kar chale gaye.

Second man said with fake sad tone: beta, tumhaari to bohat sad kahaani hai.

Abhijeet said with confused look: wese ap log kon Hain? Ap log bhi jungle mein kho gaye Kya?

Second man said with a smile: beta, mein Aman hun aur ye Raj. Ham log yahaan camping Karne aye Hain.

Abhijeet said with a light smile: Ohh

Raj said with an evil smile which Abhijeet was not able to identify: beta, ap tumhe pareshaan hone ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Ham a gaye hain na. Tumhe tumhaare ghar pahuncha dete Hain.

Bright smile came on Abhijeet's face while saying: thank you so much ap logon ka warna pata nahi kitne din mein yahaan bhatakta rehta

Aman said with evil smile: beta is mein thank you kehne ki Kya zaroorat. Ye to hamaara farz hai ke kisi bhatke hue ko seedhe raaste par layein. Kyun Raj?

Raj said while agreeing with Aman: han, bilkul theek kaha Aman.

Aman said while giving a hand to Abhijeet: chalo beta utho, ham tumhe raasta dikha dein.

Abhijeet holded Aman's hand and got up. Aman, Abhijeet and Raj started walking in the jungle. Few minutes passed but road didn't came to be seen.

Abhijeet asked in worried tone: road ab tak ayi kyun nahi?

Raj said while putting a chlorofoam mask on Abhijeet's face from behind: is liye.

Abhijeet got unconcious the very next second.

* * *

Daya was roaming here and there in the jungle trying to find Abhijeet. Daya did his all efforts to find Abhijeet but was not able to find Abhijeet. Daya got extremely tensed and worried. He was feeling himself a helpless person, whom no one can help. Daya sat under the branch of tree tired and tensed.

Daya murmured to himself in extreme worry and tension: kahaan dhoondun mein Abhijeet tumhe? Pata nahi kahaan chale gaye ho mujhe yun akela chor kar? Abhijeet, tum bohat laparwah ho. Tumhe dhyaan rakhna chahiye tha na lekin tumhaara man mein to sirf shayad aik hi maksad hai aur woh hai mujhe saja dena par tum samajhte kyun nahi ke tum mujh se zyaada to khud ko saza de rahe ho. Abhijeet, kahan ho tum?

* * *

Abhijeet slowly slowly regained his conciousness. For a second, he was not able to discover his surroundings. There was darkness and only darkness in his surroundings. Abhijeet tried to move but found himself unable to do this and got that he is tied with rope. He tried to speak but was not able to and found a tape on his mouth.

Abhijeet started trying to speak but in result only some sounds like this came out from his throat : unnn...nnnnn...m...uuuuuuuu

Abhijeet thought in his mind: kis museebat mein phans gaya? Mein yahaan kese aya?

Abhijeet started to remember how Raj and Aman came to him and said that they can leave Abhijeet on any safe place and then suddenly after that something happened..and everything was black

Abhijeet thought in his mind: is ka matlab ke wo dono Raj aur Aman gunday the? Aur woh mujhe yahaan kidnap kar ke le aaye? I think so ye wohi gang hai jis ne mujhe bindaas behave karne ke liye majboor kiya. Lekin mujhe kidnap kar ke un ka maksad kya hai? Kahin wo mujhe maarna to nahi chahte?

Fear developed in Abhijeet' brain. Everyone is feared of death and Abhijeet too. However, Abhijeet can do anything for his family but everyone is feared of death at some point.

Abhijeet again tried to make some voice: uuuu...nnnnn...unnnnn...

Raj and Aman came inside the dark room and turned the light on. Abhijeet's anger rised seeing Raj and Aman. Abhijeet's eyes got red due to anger

Abhijeet tried to make some angry roars like a tiger: hmmmmmm...hawww...ummmmmm...uuuu...hmmm ( 😁😁😁)

Raj and Aman laughed wickedly.

Aman said to Raj in evil tone: khol do tape is bhooke shair ki. Ham bhi sunein ke ye bebas shair kya bolne ke liye tarap raha hai.

Raj took the tape from Abhijeet's mouth and now Abhijeet was freely able to speak. Abhijeet didn't took time to speak. He started speaking in angry tone: tum dono...dhoka se laaye ho mujhe yahaan. Himmat hoti to peeth se nahi, aage se waar karte lekin tum jese logon mein aage se waar karne ki himmat kahaan. Pehle bhi mujhe majboor kiya peeth pe waar kar ke aur ab bhi. Aakhir maksad kya hai tum logon ka?

Suddenly, laughing sound came and Abhijeet saw a old man in his 45s. He was probably the same man who forced him to behave like a bindaas

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Plzzzzz do review. My one and only demand**

 **Do R and R**


	16. Chapter 16

**hi guys, sorry for being this much late. Thank you everyone who reviewed on previous chapter. I will like to get positive response this time too, i need more reviews this time 😉**

* * *

Suddenly, the laughing sound came and Abhijeet saw an old man in his 45s. He was probably the same man who forced him to behave like a bindaas. Anger started rising in Abhijeet's eyes. He yelled loudly as much as he could: tum? Tum to wahi ho na? Wahi ho na tum?

The old man or boss said while laughing wickedly: Abhijeet babu, itna ghussa kyun ho rahe Ho? Thore shaant ho jao. Kabhi hans bhi liya karo

Abhijeet said in full anger while tears were flowing from his eyes. He whole face was wet because of the tears: hansne ke qaabil chora hai tum ne? Barbaad kar diya hai tum ne sab kuch. Aakhir kya qasoor hai mera aur mere parivaar ka? Kya bigaara hai mere parivaar ne tumhara?

The old man said in extreme anger in teasing tone while some tears fell from his: kya bigaara ? (Laughing) tum poochte ho ke kya bigaara? Tum poocho ke kya kya na bigaara? Sab kuch to cheen liya tumhaare baap ne mujh se. Barbaad kar diya us ne mujhe. Suna tum ne, barbaad kar diya us ne mujhe. Meri zindagi cheen li mujh se us ne.

Abhijeet yelled in extreme anger: Aakhir kiya kya hai mere baap ne? Tum mere baap pe betukke nakli ilzaam laga rahe Ho?

Old man said in mixed emotions of sadness and anger: ye ilzaam nahi sach hai. Samjhe tum. Jab tum suno ge ke tumhara baap ne kya kiya tha mere saath, tum bhi hairaan ho jao ge

Abhijeet asked in tough and angry tone: kya kiya tha papa ne? Aur tum ne mujhe kidnap kyun kiya hai? Mein tumhaari saari baatein maan to raha tha. Jo tum keh rahe the kar to raha tha na phirr kyun? Tumhaare ishaaron pe naach to raha tha. Aadhi saansein le to raha tha. Ghut ghut ke hi to jee raha tha.

Old man said in wicked tone: kyun jhoot bolte ho tum Abhijeet. Tumhe kya lagta hai ke mujhe kuch maloom nahi, shayad tumhaari soch abhi us had ko nahi chui ke tum ne ye samajhne ki galati ki ke, mujhe kuch maloom nahi.

Abhijeet asked in fake innocent tone: aakhir kya chupaya mene tum se? Mein sach keh raha hun, maine kuch chupaaya nahi.

Old man said in wicked and angry tone: Abhijeet, mein jaanta hun ke tum ne woh raaz Kevin ke saamne khol diya hai. Kachi mooli na samjho mujhe Abhijeet. Mujhe saare jahaan ki khabar rehti hai.

Abhijeet got shocked about how the boss came to know about this

Old man said while laughing: chaunk gaye na Abhijeet, maloom tha mujhe ke aise hi shakal bane gi tumhaari ye janne ke baad. Wese, acting bohat achi karte ho, shayad kisi film se offer bhi mil jaaye tumhe lekin kya faida, film to tab karo ge jab zinda raho ge. Aj raat tumhaari aakhri raat hogi. Kuch ghante guzaar lo apni maut se pehle, maut ke intezaar mein, imagine karna ke kaisi feel hoti hai maut. Maza aye ga bohat. Hahaha, bohat maza aye ga

Abhijeet shivered due to fear of death at that moment but tried to stay normal and said in tough tone: papa ne kya kiya tha?

Old man said in story mode in extreme serious tone: wo 1999 ki raat thi. Mein, are apna naam to batana bhool hi gaya na tumhe. Bohat bara bhulakar hun main. Mera naam Aman hai. Mein aur meri beewi Anya apne bistar pe sukoon se so rahe the ke darwaaze pe dastak hui..mein jo neend mein sudh tha bister se utha. Anya bhi mere peeche peeche ayi dekhne ke liye ke raat ke is pehar kon aya hai. Jaante ho darwaaze pe kon tha?

Abhijeet nodded his head in no.

Aman said while going in past: mein batata hun tumhe ke darwaaze pe kon tha

 **Flashback in 1999**

Aman and his wife Anya were sleeping peacefully in their bedroom when their sleep got disturbed by sudden voice of door bell. Aman who was sleeping peacefully woke with a murmur: raat ke is pehar kon a gaya? Anya tum yahin ruko, mein darwaaze pe dekh ke aata hun.

Anya said in warning tone: sambhal ke jaiye ga. Pata nahi koi chor vor hi na ho.

Aman went to open the door and Anya also came behind Aman. Aman opened the door and was shocked to see someone

Aman murmured in low tone but enough to hear : inspector Praduman

Anya said in confused but kind tone: are inspector Praduman ap yahan, wo bhi itni raat ko

Praduman said with wide smile: ji, ap logon ko yaad to hoga hi ke main drugs consignment ke mataluq investifation karne aya tha.

Anya said in confused tone: ji ap aye the lekin hum ne ap ko bataya to tha ke hume is baare mein kuch pata nahi.

Praduman said while staring at Aman: ji woh hum ne pata laga liya hai ke drugs consignments ko le kar jaane waala leader kon hai aur isi liye hum yahan aye hain.

Anya said in most confused state: yahan aye hain? Matlab kya hai ap ka? Ap us mujrim ke ghar jayein. Yahan kyun aye hain?

Praduman said in serious tone: hum yahan aye hain kyunke Mr Aman hi drugs consignment ke leader hain. Aur main yahan Mr Aman ko giraftaar karne aya hun.

Anya said in shocked and teary tone: kya? Ye kya keh rahe hain ap? Ye jhoot hai. Mere Aman aisa koi bhi kaam nahi kar sakte

Praduman said in serious tone: ye sach hai.

Anya said in teary tone while turning towards Aman, holding him from his shoulder: Aman, kya ye sach hai? Ap aik mujrim hain? Keh dein ke ye jhoot hai.

Aman said in serious tone: Anya, im sorry. Ye sach hai. Main aik mujrim hun. Main qanoon ka mujrim hun.

Anya said in hatred tone while looking towards Aman: cheee. Sharam a rahi hai mujhe tumhe apna shohar kehte hue. Itna bara sach chupaya tum ne. Tum na sirf qanoon ke mujrim ho balke mere bhi mujrim ho. Mene tum se itna pyaar kiya, be inteha muhabbat ki, aur ye sila mil raha hai mujhe. Kya yahi likha tha mere naseeb mein.

Aman said with guilt in his voice: Anya, mujhe maaf kar do

Praduman handcuffed Aman and ordered Aman to move: chaliye Mr Aman

 **Flashback End**

Aman said while tears were continuosly flowing from his eyes: us din se le kar ab tak mujhe sukoon nahi mila. Mujhe chain nahi mila. Mujhe 15 saal ki saza ho gayi. Abhi kuch hi dil jail mein beetaye the ke mujhe aik bohat hi bhayanak khabar mili. Mujhe pata chala ke Anya ne khudkhushi kar li hai. Tum jaan nahi sakte ke kya beeti thi mujh pe us waqt. Mera dil mere seene se bahar nikal aya tha. 15 saal baad mein phir se suraj ke neeche aya. Apne ghar aya lekin kuch bhi pehle jaisa nahi tha. Mere do bete the aik 4 saal ka, us ka naam ashok tha aur aik 2 mahine ka jis ka naam Arjun tha. Mein jab jail se wapis chut ke aya to wo dono wahan nahi the. Mene sab se poocha lekin kisi ko kuch pata nahi tha. Wo sab puraane log ab wahan nahi the. Kuch maloom nahi hai mujhe ke mere dono bete gaye to gaye kahaan? Anya to chali hi gayi thi, lekin phir bhi aik khushi thi mere dil mein jail se chutte waqt ke mein apne beton se milunga lekin wo khushi bhi adhoori hi reh gayi aur pata nahi kab tak adhoori rahe gi aur ye sab kuch sirf aur sirf Praduman ki waja se Hua tha. Ab tumhe pata chala Abhijeet ke main ye kyun kar raha hun.

Abhijeet got shocked listening this and said: mujhe dukh Hua ke tumhe apne beton se judaai sehni pari, tumhe apne beton ke baare mein kuch pata nahi lekin galati tumhaari bhi thi, tum agar drugs ke dhande mein na jaate to ye sab kuch na hota

* * *

Abhijeet was all alone in the room tied with ropes. He started to struggle to get free. His breathing was fast. His heart was beating fast. He was feared of death. He needs to do something for sure. There was a glass on the table near by. He started dragging his chair towards the table. He broke the glass somehow and took a piece of glass from his mouth and started cutting his ropes. After few seconds, he was free. He started finding a way to go. He was almost near the exit and was about to move from there when he saw a goon that saw him. He started running in the jungle after going outside. Goon also started running towards Abhijeet and a gun shot. The bullet straightly hit Abhijeet's shoulder and painful ahh came from his mouth unintentionally

"Ahhhh" Abhijeet said in painful tone

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? I gave a long update now I need more reviews.**

 **Do R and R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, thank you so much for 200+ reviews. I love you guys, keep supporting. Thank you so much Abhiii, Shika Sharma, priya, luvcidduodosti, nikita chaturdevi, Cuttie pari, Guest, Shambhavi Chaturdevi, Sab, Sammi, Anam Abhi's fan, Eman, Guest, Guest, Akanksha Tripathi, PerfectAbhi, AbhiNidhi, Guest and guest for your precious reviews on previous chapter. Keep supporting everyone**

 **Sammi_ dear..nothing is confirmed. News to hai ke cid will come back on another channel but I'm not sure about it but I believe ke Cid zaroor wapas aye ga. For more information do follow cid fan accounts on Instagram and twitter, maybe you could get some information from there**

* * *

"Ahhh" Abhijeet said in painful tone.

Luckily, the bullet just hit Abhijeet's shoulder and came back out but it was enough to make any simple person feeling a painful situation

Abhijeet started feeling extreme pain in his shoulder. He could see his sleeve getting red because of blood but he was not ready to accept his defeat. He got some courage, he didn't knew from where but he again started running while having pain in his shoulder that was damaged because of the bullet. He while taking advantage of chance, hid behind a tree and started taking fast breaths, his heart was beating fast and the pain was unbearable that he was facing. He hid there for about 1 or 2 minutes and then came out seeing that the goon was gone but he surely needs to watch out because anything can happen

Abhijeet murmured while moving away from the tree and walking with trembling steps: Daya bhaiya! Kahan ho ap? Mujhe bachaa lo bhaiya. Ye log mujhe aur hum sab ko maar dein ge. Ap ko pata hai na ke mujhe khoon se kitna dar lagta hai...ahh..bohattt dard ho Raha hai Daya bhaiya aur bohatt khoon bhi nikal raha hai.. a jao na Daya bhaiya. I needs you

Abhijeet remebered something and a sweet smile came on his face

 **Flashback before 5 years ago**

Abhijeet was playing football with his friends. Abhijeet was the captain of his team. Daya was encouraging him while watching the interesting match. Suddenly, the ball came near Abhijeet and he was about to kick the ball when the player from other team came and started fighting for the ball, in this all process, Abhijeet fell down and the player from other team took the ball. Abhijeet's kneee got injured. He was wearing shorts. He saw some drops of blood on his knees. Abhijeet closed his eyes trying not to see the blood. Daya ran towards Abhijeet and sat near Abhijeet and said slowly: Abhijeet.. are you okay?

Abhijeet said in pain while his eyes were still closed: ahh..bohat dard ho rahi hai Daya bhaiya

Daya said with a brotherly smile: Abhi.. you are a strong kid. Aise choti choti chotein to lagti hi rehti Hain. Acha, mein first aid box laata hun aur phir cream laga dun ga. Phir Bilkul dard nahi hoga

Abhijeet said with closed eyes with a brotherly smile: jaldi ana

Daya said with a warm smile: mein bas yun gaya aur yun aya

Daya hurriedly came into the house, took the first aid box and moved back towards Abhijeet. He came near Abhijeet who was sitting on a bench waiting for Daya. Daya sat near Abhijeet and started applying medicine on Abhijeet's knee. Unintentionally, voice came out from Abhijeet's mouth: ahh

Daya said while completing: bas bas.. ho gaya bas ... be strong Abhijeet..

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and saw Daya closing the first aid box. After done with first aid box, Daya standed and forwarded his hand towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet smiled and holded his hand and got up. Abhijeet came inside the home with trembling steps while holding Daya's hand tightly like a small kid. Daya made Abhijeet sat on the sofa. Praduman and Sumeeta were not at home.

Daya said with a sweet smile: Abhijeet, tum yahan betho, mein medicine le kar ata hun, wo khaa kar so jaana, tumhari chot bilkul theek ho jaaye gi

Abhijeet said with a warm and sweet smile: thank you bhaiya meri itni care karne ke liye

Daya said in bit strict but sweet tone: u dont need to say thanks Abhi.. you are my jaan you... you are my reason to smile... you are my life and much more than this. You are my everything Abhi aur agar tumhari care nahi karun ga to aur kya dhoodh waale ki care karun ga?

Abhijeet said while smiling shyly: aww Daya bhaiya, you are so cute. ap ki daant mein bhi pyaar chupa hai

Daya said cutely: jis ka bhi itnaa pyaara bhai hoga wo kaise daant paaye ga apne is pyaare se bhai ko. Ab god ji ne wo bhai mujhe diya hai to mein bhi wahi karunga

Abhijeet hugged Daya tightly in happiness: i love u Daya bhaiya. You are the best bhaiya of the world, not only the world but Also the universe

Daya said while hugging back: sirf main hi nahi, tum bhi to itna anmol heera ho aur wo jis ko bhi mile, wo tumhari apne se bhi badh kar care aur suraksha kare.

 **Flashback End**

Abhijeet hid his face with his hands and started crying on his helpless. He opened his eyes and looked towards his injured shoulder and his eyes got fixed on the blood on his sleeve. His heart ached thinking that no one is here to care about him. He got some courage and again started walking.

* * *

Daya was sitting under a tree in the jungle feeling himself the most helpless person in the world. He pas broken. He was guilty. He was thinking himself the reason of every bad happening. He thought in his mind: kyun god ji, kyun, ye sab kuch mere chotu ke saath hi kyun ho Raha hai. Mein bohatt bura hun god ji. Main hi zimmedaar hun is ka ke aj mera chotu mujh se itna door chala gaya hai. Agar kaash mein us din 5 saal pehle Abhi ko chor kar na ata to shayad ye sab kuch aj na hota. Abhii, kahan ho tum? Please a jao aik baar, phir tumhe khone nahi dunga

When Daya was thinking all this, his eyes got a shadow. Shadow came near to Daya and Daya recognizes the shadow as Abhijeet. He was shocked to see Abhijeet's situation. His sleeve was fully red and he was looking completely lost. Daya ran towards Abhijeet and hugged him tightly.

Abhijeet murmured in teary tone but enough loud so that Daya could listen: Daya bhaiya, wo log mujhe aur hum sab ko maar dein ge.

Daya asked in teary tone: kon maar dein ge Abhijeet aur ye tumhaare baazu ko kya hua hai?

But he got no reply in answer and saw Abhijeet who got unconcious in Daya's arms

Daya screamed: Abhijeet utho.. kya hua tumhe

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Please do review. I want the same number of reviews, even more than that. Love you guys.**

 **Do R and R**


	18. Chapter 18

**hi guys, how are you all? I'm back with a new chapter while hoping that you guys will also like this chapter. Thank you so much J, guest, bbu, Guest, Eman, luvcidduodosti, Anam Abhi's fan, Perfect Abhi, PoojaAbhiDeewaani, AbhiNidhi, Shika Sharma, Sami, priya, Nikita Chaturvedi, Abhiii, Shambhavi Chaturvedi, Akanksha Tripathi, Sab, and Cuttie Pari for your precious reviews.**

 **Cuttie Pari_ are tumhaare chakkar mein hi short reh gaya. Mene Jaldi se update kar Diya ke kahin tum so na jao 😥**

 **Shambhavi Chaturvedi_Thank u dear meri itni ta**

* * *

 **reef karne ke liye. Aur haan, meri aik aur story bhi duo based hai "Ek Ajnabi" woh bhi parho. You will absolutely like it. Aur haan, Praduman bhi dikhe ga ap ko aane waale chapters mein. Ab mein yeh nahi bata sakti ke woh hai kahan 😉**

 **Shika Sharma: ok dear. I will try to continue this jungle trail but probably not more than 2 chapters i think so, because story demands something else at this time😊**

* * *

He wanted to die. He was shattered and broken. He was helpless. He was hopeless. He wanted to die rather than living this scary and difficult life. Yes, he was scared of death and yes, it is true but only if the death is painful, if he can have a peaceful death then maybe He would prefer death instead of this painful and difficult life. He felt that it was his last breadth and last time that his heart beated but suddenly, something like water or water hitted his teary eyes. He started feeling that this is not the end. He needs to live. Isnt he strong? He needs to become strong so that he can save himself and his family from wild enemies. He cant loose hope like this. He is not a looser. Got it? I am not a looser. Abhijeet said to his brain. I am not a looser. I cant loose hope. If i do loose hope, then what about others? Daya and his dad as well as his mom will be shattered if he loose hope like this. He needs to fight. Fight for the right thing. As the water hitted his cold body, he got jerk and slowly slowly, he started to regain his conciousness. He opened his eyes and saw his most deary relation, his life, his everything, his brother Daya who was continuously screaming and crying as: Abhijeet, aankhein kholo. Kya Hua hai tumhe? Utho na

Abhijeet's heart cried and he thought that his brother loves him so much and he would be shattered and broken if he loose hope. Abhijeet was feeling bad for him. He hurted him so much in this little span of time. Abhijeet got up and tightly hugged Daya, while shattering his all tears on Daya's shirt which was getting wet because of non stop tears of Abhijeet

Daya said while hugging Abhijeet back while tears were also dropping from his eyes: Abhijeet, meri jaan. Ye kya ho gaya tujhe? Itna khoon nikal raha hai tera. Tujhe dard to nahi ho Raha na Chotu, mera matlab Abhijeet

Abhijeet said in teary tone while still hugging Daya: mein Chotu hi hun Daya bhaiya. Ap ka chotu. Sirf ap ka chotu

Daya kissed on Abhijeet's forehead

Abhijeet said while drops of non stop tears were flowing from his eyes: bohat dard ho rahi hai Daya bhaiya. Bohat zyaada. Bhaiya, mu..mujhe go..goli lagi hai.

Daya asked in mixed emotions of teary and angry tone: kis ne kiya ye tumhaare saath? Mein chorunga nahi usse

Abhijeet said in teary tone while again tightly hugging Daya: nahi Daya bhaiya, mein nahi chahta ke mein ap ko kho dun. Ap mere sab kuch ho, meri saans ho ap, meri zindagi ho ap, wo log ap ko maar dein ge. Please bhaiya, chalein yahan se. Ye log bohat khatarnaak hain aah dekho na bohat dard ho Raha hai. Ap aur mein bas jaldi se ghar chale jaate hain. Please bhaiya, niklein yahan se. Woh log hame dekh na lein.

Daya asked in confusion while tears also dropped from his eyes: Lekin Abhijeet, tum to mujh se... mujh se nafrat nahi karte the?

Drops of tears flowed from Abhijeet's eyes: ap ne bohat galat samjha ke mein ap se nafrat karta hun ya kar sakta hun. Mein chah ke bhi ap se nafrat nahi kar sakta bhaiya. Ap ne soch bhi kaise liya yeh. Bhaiya, hame yahan se nikalna hoga. Mein ap ko ap ke aik aik sawaal ka jawaab dun ga bas aik baar ham yahan se nikal jayein. Ye log hamein maar dein ge bhaiya. Mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai

Daya said in tough and strong determined tone: meri jaan, kuch bhi nahi hoga. Jab tak tera bhai tere saath hai, koi chu bhi nahi sakta tujhe aur agar chu ke dhikaaye to jaan hi nikaal dun mein us ki.

Daya murmured to himself: hmm. Phone karta hun dad ko ke wo gaadi le ayein, phir Abhijeet ko hospital bhi le kar jaana hai. Kitna khoon beh raha hai us ka. Abhijeet bohat strong ho gaya hai, woh Abhijeet to raha hi nahi jis ko mein chor ke gaya tha, kitna jolly, hans mukh, zindagi ko jeene waala, jo zindagi ko guzaarta nahi, jeeta tha. Ek ek pal ko jeeta tha. Ab to jaise kuch baaki hi nahi raha us mein, na hi wo jeene ka jazba aur na hi us ke chehre pe wo muskurahat hai jo pehle the us ke labon pe hona aik normal baat thi. Ab to wo gumsum sa, sanjeeda sa rehta hai. Haalaat bhi na bande ko kya se kya bana deti hain , shayad mere Abhi ke saath bhi kuch Hua hai aur mene ye soch liya ke wo mujh se nafrat karne laga hai. Mené soch bhi kaise liye ye ke mera Abhi..haan mera Abhi mujh se nafrat kare ga

* * *

 **How was it? sorry for short update. Please Do Review. I really need your support. Im nothing without your support.**

 **Do R and R**


	19. Uff ye zid

**hi guys, i'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for being late. I was a little busy. Hoping that you guys will also like this chapter. Dont Forget to give feedback for this chapter at the end. Thank you so much Guest, PoojaAbhiDeewaani, AbhiNidhi, PerfectAbhi, JS Abhi, Eman, Shika Sharma, Anam Abhi's fan, bbu, Priya, Abhiii, Nikita Chaturvedi, Sab, Shambhavi Chaturvedi, and Cutttie pari for your lovely reviews.**

 **JS Abhi: you are back! Thats great ? 😘😘** **hehe thank you for your lovely review. I never knew that my writing skills are improving hehe? ﾟ😁😁** **..Thank you for telling. Dont go this time**

* * *

 **chapter 19: uff ye zid 😍😍**

Daya suddenly shouted in irritation: oh shitt

Abhijeet asked in tensed tone while controlling his shoulder pain: Kya Hua Daya bhaiya? ?

Daya told in tensed tone: wo Abhi...wo mobile pe signal nahi a rahe. Agar signal na aye to dad se raabta nahi hoga

Abhijeet got worried and tensed listening this and said in tensed tone: ye ap Kya keh rahe hain Daya bhaiya? Agar..Agar hum yahan se nikle na to wo gunde ham dono ko jaan se maar dein ge

Daya told Abhijeet in tough and strict tone: chotu, apne is dil se bure khayaalon ko nikaal kar phenk do. Mein bata raha hun Abhi tumhe ke kuch nahi hoga na hi mujhe, na hi tumhe. Tumhe pata hai Chotu, hamaari aik positive soch hamaare pure din ko badal sakti hai. Tum apne is dimaag ko positive rakho, sab kuch acha ho ga

Abhijeet said in teary tone in completely lost tone: kaise sochun mein positive. Positive sochna to jaise chor hi Diya hai maine. Ab to mere dil o dimaag mein sirf negativity hi reh gayi hai aur kuch nahi

Daya could feel Abhijeet's words. Though, he didn't knew what happened with Abhijeet but still he was sure that something terrible has happened with Abhijeet without his knowledge. The words were emotional, heart touching and as well as confusing too for a person who has no knowlege about Abhijeet and what happened with him. There was so much negativity in Abhijeet's statement. He had lost all of the hopes. He was totally broken and shattered. Though, he tries every time to get his courage back, to get his hope back but still at some another point, he gets lost, shattered and broken again. Its like a life cycle of getting the courage and loosing it again and again.

Daya asked in teary tone feeling that his chotu, his heart beat Abhi is saying this in so much pain: aisi baatein kyun kar rahe ho Abhi? Sab kuch theek ho jaaye ga.

Abhijeet said while loosing hope and controlling his increasing pain: kuch theek nahi hone waala Daya bhaiya...ahh...kuch theek ni hone waala. Mujhe nahi lagta ke kuch theek ho ga

Daya shouted in teary and helpless tone: Abhiii..uff...kya karun mein..tumhe...tumhe bohat dard ho rahi hai na Abhi...kaise nikaalun mein tumhe is dard se baahar...aakhir kaise to kaise?

Abhijeet took a sad sigh and said in sad tone: meri fiqar na karein Daya bhaiya. Mujhe nahi lagta ke ab mein aur zinda reh paunga. Khoon bohat behhh chuka hai waqt kam haii. Mujhe bhaag ke nahi ana chahiye tha. Mere saath ab vo ap ko bhi nahi chorein ge. ap jayein yahan se Daya bhaiya, bhaag jaiye. Mein apne ap ko un ko hawaale karne ke liye taiyaar hun. Mein nahi chahta ke mmerii wajaa se ap ap..bhi is daldal meinnn phanss jayein..Mein.. mein nahi chahta...ap..ap jaiye yahan..se Daya bhaiya. Agar..Agar ham dono saath mein bhaage..to to pakre jayein ge...kyunke.. chalne ki haalat mein nahi Daya bhaiya...behtar yahi hoga Bhaiya ke ap yahan se akele hi bhaag jayein...hamaare paas aur koi raasta nahi..Mein.. Mein ab aur takleef aur dard nahi de sakta ap..ap ko Daya bhaiya. Pehle hi mene ap..ap ko bohatt dard diya aur bohatt sataaya bhi hai..ab aur nahi..ab aur dard dene ki himmat nahi Daya bhaiya

Daya asked in teary tone: kya..kya matlab hai tumhara Abhijeet? Ye..ye tum kya keh rahe ho..? Mujhe..Mujhe kuch samajh nahi a raha Abhi? Tum..tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Abhijeet said in teary tone while tears were continuosly flowing though his teary eyes: mein..Mein yahi kehna chahta hun ke ap..ap chale jao bhaiya mujhe chor kar..yahi sab ke liye behtar hai..mujh se to pehle hi mom dad tang hain..unhe zyaada dukh nahi hoga Lekin agar ap ko kuch ho gaya to..to mom dad ye sadma bardaasht nahi kar payein ge...ab apna aur time waste mat karein Daya bhaiya..jaiye yahaan se

Daya said in teary and angry tone. There were mixed emotions: ye kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum Abhijeet? Jaise mujhe to pata hi nahi na ke jo ye ilfaaz tum ne Abhi Abhi kahe un mein kitna dard chupa tha. Tumhe sab maloom hai Abhijeet. Anjaan na bano. Tumhaare is roothe roothe rehne ki aadat ya kuch bhi mom dad ka aur mera pyaar tumhaare liye kam nahi kar sakta aur waise bhi tum ne..tum ne ye sab majboori mein kiya na Abhi?

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes

Daya asked in tough and composed tone: kya..Kya majboori thi tumhari Abhijeet? Batao mujhe. Aakhir aisa kya hua hai tumhaare saath ke tumhe apne apnon se hi mun pherna para? Apne apnon ko hi anjaan rakhna para?

Abhijeet again said trying to make Daya agree on leaving him: Daya bhaiya..ap kyun maazi ki baaton ko dohraana chahte hain..maazi ki baaton ko dohraane se dard mile ga..dard ke siva kuch na mile ga..ap jaiye yahan se...ap bahaane na dhoondiye mujhe chor ke na jaane ke...agar mein zinda raha to phir milein ge bhaiya aur mere us maazi ki kitaab ke panne khol ke mein khud ap ko apne maazi ki dardbhari kahaani sunaun ga...is waqt wo maazi ke panne kholne ki himmat mujh mein to nahi

Daya who was wearing his jacket, took out it and tied it tightly on Abhijeet's arms preventing more blood to flow

Daya said in teary tone: nahi Abhijeet..Nahi.. mein..mein tumhe chor kar nahi ja sakta... i just cant Abhi..mein nahi kar sakta ye

Abhijeet said in teary tone: ap kyun kar rahe hain aisa Daya bhaiya...please ap jayein..ap ko meri kasam jaiye...mein nahi khona chahta ap ko..mein nahi kho sakta ap ko..bohat dukh aur dard diya hai maine ap ko in dinon. Ap mujhe chor dein please...Mujhe mere haal pe chor dijiye please..

Daya said in teary and angry tone: Abhijeet, bakwaas na karo. Samjhe? Mein tumhe chor ke kahin bhi nahi ja raha. Is that Okay Abhijeet? Abhijeet, paagal na bano, mein tumhe paagal nahi banne dunga.

Abhijeet was still trying while saying: Daya bhaiya, mein paagal nahi ban raha hai. Mein jo chah raha hun us mein ap ki bhalaayi hai.

Daya shouted in teary tone at Abhijeet: meri bhalaayi? Meri bhalaayi? Aur apni bhalaayi ka kya Abhijeet? Bolo Abhijeet. Meri bhalaayi ka to soch liya par tumhari bhalaayi ka kya haan?

Abhijeet said in lost tone: maa hamesha kaha karti thi ke Abhijeet, apne se pehle doosron ke baare mein soch. Wo kaam kar jis mein doosre ki bhalaayi ho

Daya said while reminding Abhijeet: aik cheez bhool gaye tum Abhijeet. Maa ye bhi kaha karti thi ke doosrun ki bhalaayi to dekha hi kar par apni bhalaayi bhi dekha kar. Har insaan ke apne ap pe bhi kuch haq hote hain jo poore kiye jayein to hi behtar hota hai

Abhijeet said straightly with cute anger: bhaiya, ye sab baatein maa ne nahi kahin. Khudi se add kiye ja rahe ho. Ab aur bahaanein na banao aur jao..meri fiqar karne ki zaroorat nahi

Daya said with great cute anger: tum apne ap ko kya samajhte ho Abhi? Kya zid sirf tum hi kar sakte ho? Ziddi master kahin ke. Aj tum meri zid dekho ge Abhijeet.. mein bhi apni zid pe ada rahunga aj...agar aj zid na ki to phir kabhi mauqa nahi mile ga. Samjhe tum Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said in teary tone: Daya bhaiya, ap meri baat maan kyun nahi jaate. Ap..ap jai...

Suddenly Abhijeet stopped saying what he was saying. Daya got confused and saw fear on Abhijeet's face. He slightly put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and asked in confused tone: kya hua Abhijeet? Ruk kyun gaye?

Abhijeet said in scary and hesitated tone: wo..wo..ap ke peeche..

Daya murmured and got turn: mere peeche

Daya got shocked seeing 5 goons who were standing infront of Daya and Abhijeet

* * *

 **how was it?**

 **Please tell me guys**

 **Please Do review**

 **Do R and R**

 **Keep loving adorable bond of duo**


	20. Chapter 20

**hello guys, I'm back with a new update. I hope that you will also like this one. Thank you so much bbu, JS Abhi, Shambhavi Chaturvedi, Guest, Guest, Akanksha Tripathi, priya, Eman, Abhiii, Anam Abhi's fan, luvcidduodosti, PerfectAbhi, , PoojaAbhiDeewaani, Nikita Chaturvedi, AbhiNidhi, shika Sharma, and Cutttie Pari**

 **JS Abhi: are dear, 5 gunde is liye saamne rakh diya taake koi competition bhi to rahe. 2 ya 3 gunde khare kar deti to competition nahi na rehta, Abhijeet aur Daya 2 ya 3 ko to araam se zameen pe pathak dete, ab bechaare gundon ke Saath na insaafi thori na karni hai ? 😉😆**

* * *

Daya got shocked seeing five goons who were standing infront of Daya and Abhijeet. The goons started surrounding Daya and Abhijeet. Abhijeet was really scared for his brother and himself seeing the goons. Daya still had some courage left to fight for himself and his brother. The first goon moved forward to hit Abhijeet but at the sudden moment Daya came in between and gave a strong punch on goon's mouth. Blood started pouring out of goon's lips. Abhijeet who was scared of getting hit closed his eyes tightly but feeling nothing opened his eyes and saw his brother, his dearly relation, Daya fighting with goons. Daya was fighting with a goon. He kicked the goon on his stomach and the goon fell on the ground hardly, another goon came in order to fight with Daya. Both started struggling and one goon came from behind of Daya to beat him from behind. Abhijeet noticed this. His heart and brain both gave him a signal and even having a lot of pain in his arm, he moved forward behind the goon and before the goon was able to beat Daya, Abhijeet kicked on back of the goon with lot of strength and effort and goon straightly landed on ground. Daya turned behind in confusion listening voice of falling of something and a pure smile developed on his face seeing Abhijeet fighting with the goon for him but the smile was just for few seconds because two goons attacked on him and he while realizing the situation fighted back. The goon kicked on Abhijeet's leg and Abhijeet got misbalanced and fell on the ground and before he could stand the goon got over him and sat on him making hard and difficult for Abhijeet to stand. The goon started pressing Abhijeet's neck. Daya who was fighting with the goons got distracted seeing goon pressing Abhijeet's neck. He quickly gave three good punches to each of the goon and without caring about anything moved forward Abhijeet and goon. Daya got hold of goon and pushed the goon really far away from Abhijeet. He made Abhijeet stand who was coughing now. Abhijeet said in really low tone while coughing: mene..cough..ap ko kaha tha..cough...na ke bhaag jayein..lekin..cough...ap ko na to koi..cough..baat jese manni hi nahi hoti..cough..cough

Daya while ignoring Abhijeet's statement moved forward to fight and signalled Abhijeet to hid as Abhijeet was really exhausted and was not in condition of fighting. Abhijeet hid behind the near by tree as he himself was also feeling like he is gonna loose conciousness any second now and it was kind of important for him to take some rest. Daya was managing fighting with all of the five goons but deep down Abhijeet was really scared that what if Daya get hurts or injured or something else. Daya kicked on the goon standing on right side by his right foot and kicked on goon standing on left side by his left foot. Both goons landed on the ground hard. While four goons were fighting with Daya, one goon noticed a rode. He quickly took hold of the rode. Abhijeet secretly saw this but before he could do something, the goon hit Daya on his head from behind by rode. Blood started flowing from Daya's head. Daya fell on the ground trying to make himself stand but eventually misbalanced at last and fell on ground. Abhijeet got scared and exposed his hidding place and came out from there, before he came out, he could listen Daya's painful voice: Abhijeet...ye..ye kya kar rahe ho..jao..chup jao tum..

And before Daya could say something else too, he lost his conciousness

Abhijeet ran to Daya and started making him concious while calling him loudly and shouting his name: Dayaaa Bhaiyaaa. Daya bhaiya utho ap..mene..mene kaha bhi tha..tha ap..ap ko ke..ke chale jao yahan se..lekin..nahi..ap...ap ko to baat hi nahi..manni hoti na

But before Abhijeet could continue the process of making Daya concious, goons took hold of Abhijeet. They forcefully made him stand but he pushed them really hard that shocked goons and raised their rise of anger. Abhijeet shouted while separating goons from himself: choro mujhe...mujhe apne Daya bhaiya ke Saath rehna hai..choro mujhe

Goon said in anger: zyaada nakhrey na dikha. A jaye ga hosh mein aik do ghante mein. Chalo Raju, le chalo in dono ko

Raju forcefully took Abhijeet from there and pushed him in the van. Other goons took unconcious Daya into the van. They tied hands and foots of Abhijeet and Daya. Whole journey, Abhijeet was looking towards Daya's face and suddenly realized something and shouted in teary tone: zaalimon! Tum logon ko hath to baandhna yaad reh gaya lekin yeh na yaad raha ke mere bhai ke sar pe patti hi kar do. Kitna khoon beh raha hai mere bhai ka

Raju said to goon in irritated tone: kar de is Daya ki patti warna is ne bol bol aur cheekh cheekh ke sar kha jaana hai

Abhijeet gave a fiery glance to Raju

* * *

Abhijeet's hands and foots were tied and he was sitting on a chair. He was feeling extreme anger on himself. Only because of him, yes only because of him now his dearly relation, his brother, Daya was also here in this hell waiting for death. He was not able to see Daya because he was tied in any other room. Aman, the boss entered in Abhijeet's room. Abhijeet's anger got rised seeing the disgusting face, his enemy

Abhijeet said in anger: tum..pata nahi kyun par dekhi nahi jaati tumhari shakal mujh se..kitna evil dimaag hai tumhara..

Aman said in lost tone: evil dimaag khud se nahi ban jaata. Us ki bhi waja hoti hai. Mere Saath jo hua, mein sirf us ka badla hi to le raha hun, nothing else

Abhijeet said in anger while avoiding what Aman said: Daya Bhaiya kahan hain? Mujhe milna hai un se?

Aman said in evil tone: idhar hi a raha hai tum se milne aik aakhri baar

Abhijeet asked in confused and scared tone: kya..kya matlab?

Aman said while describing everything: matlab ye ke Daya tumhe maarne a raha hai aur phir khud ko. Kyunke ham ne ye sab us ki mind chip mein fix kar diya. Abhijeet, mujhe to bohat sakoon mile ga aik bhai ko doosre bhai ko maarte hue aur phir wohi bhai apne ap ko bhi guilt mein maar dega

Abhijeet's mouth got opened by shock and before he could understand something further, he saw Daya entering with a chakoo or big knife in his hand. Abhijeet's whole body got shivered in fear. He was not believing what he was seeing. Daya slowly slowly moved forward

Aman and his goons started laughing seeing the situation of both dearly and loving brothers, Daya and Abhijeet

Aman said in taunting tone while laughing: dekh dekh Raju, aik bhai doosre bhai ko maarne pe tula hua hai

Abhijeet's whole body was shivering and now Daya was quite near to Abhijeet holding chakoo. He was about to hit chakoo in Abhijeet's chest. Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly and screamed in fear: nahiiiiii

* * *

 **how was it? Please do review**

 **Do R and R**


	21. Chapter 21

**hi guys, how are you all? I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for being late. Thank you so much bbu, bloom78, Anam Abhi's fan, priya, Abhiii, zeba, Nikita Chaturvedi, Shambhavi Chaturvedi, Eman, AbhiNidhi, PoojaAbhiDeewaani , Guest, PerfectAbhi, Shika Sharma, Aaira, Akanksha Tripathi, and Cuttie Pari for your precious reviews. Thanks silent readers too. don't forget to review at last in the review box**

 **Shambhavi Chaturvedi: Abhijeet ka wound zyaada gehra nahi. Daya ne apni jacket baandh di thi**

* * *

Abhijeet's whole body was shivering and now Daya was quite near to Abhijeet holding chakoo

"Daya bhaiya, nahiii" Abhijeet tried to stop Daya

"NAHI Daya bhaiyaa, hosh mein aaiye. Ye..ye mein hun ap ka sagga bhai, ap ki jaan Abhijeet. Ap ka Abhi. Ap ka Chotu hun mein" Abhijeet again tried to stop Daya when got no response from daya's side

"Koi faida nahi Abhijeet, ab to Daya tumhe maar ke hi sukoon ki saans le ga" Aman taunted on Abhijeet which Abhijeet ignored while giving an angry glance to Aman.

Daya came really near to Abhijeet and he was about to stomp chakoo in Abhijeet's chest. Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly and hid his face in his both hands while screaming in fear: Nahiiiii

*****************shot*****************

Bullet hit Daya's hand and chakoo fell from his hand and infront of Daya, we can see Acp Praduman with his cid team pointing their guns. Yes, Praduman had shot on Daya's hand but he was doing nothing wrong. It was necessary for him to save his both kids. Daya fell unconcious and Abhijeet screamed panicekedly: ye Kya kiya dad ap ne? Ap ne Daya Bhaiya ke haath pe goli maar di? Ye Kya kiya ap ne? Daya bhaiya uthein.

"Abhijeet, kuch nahi hua Daya ko. Haath pe hi goli lagi hai, theek ho jaaye ga zakham. Itna over protective hona bhi acha nahi. Aur ye zaroori tha warna Daya tumhe maar deta" Praduman said in strict and fatherly tone

"Ap nahi jaante kuch bhi dad. Daya bhaiya ne ye sab jaan boojh kar nahi Karna chaha. Un ki koi galti nahi."

"Shaant ho jao Abhijeet, mein sab jaanta hun" Praduman innitiated in lost and fatherly and soft tone

"Ap sab jaante Hain lekin kese?" Abhijeet asked in confused tone

Before Praduman could answer, the fight between cid and goons had started. Praduman also standed and took part in fight. Freddy and Vivek took Abhijeet and Daya in a corner for their safety. Daya was now concious and cid team had set his mind chip too and now he was back in his senses not able to remember anything about what happened few minutes ago. He was looking here and there in confusion. Freddy opened first aid box and was about to apply bandage on Daya's hand when his action got disturbed by Abhijeet's voice: Freddy ji, ye first aid box ap mujhe de dijiye. Mein khudi kar Deta hun Daya bhaiya ki bandage

"NAHI, it's okay Abhijeet. Mein kar deta hun bandage" Freddy tried to argue

"Mene kaha na mein kar Deta hun" Abhijeet said in a bit irriated tone almost trying to snatch first aid box from Freddy

Freddy was not able to argue anymore with this angry bird Abhijeet (😁😁) so he gave the first aid box to Abhijeet. Abhijeet gave a little smile to Freddy while taking first aid box from Freddy

"Yaar Vivek, Ye Acp sir to Hain hi angry bird lekin in ka beta to in se bhi bada angry bird hai" Freddy whispered in Vivek's ear and Vivek laughed on it

"Freddy sir, ap bhi na" Vivek said while trying to control his laugh

Abhijeet opened the first aid box and started applying bandage on Daya's hand. Daya flinched in pain: ahh

"Kya hua Daya Bhaiya, theek ho na ap. Zyaada dard ho rahi hai Kya. Mein..mein na bohat bura hun, hamesha ap ko dard deta hun. Bohat bohat bura hun mein" Abhijeet initiated in teary tone

"Are nahi Abhijeet, aisa kyun keh rahe ho? Tum ne mujhe dard nahi, khushiyaan di Hain Abhijeet. You are the only reason I'm here in this world. Mein to bohat khushqismat hun jo mujhe god ne tumhara saath diya. I love u meri jaan, mere Abhi, mere Chotu" Daya innitiated in teary and happy tone

Abhijeet hugged Daya tightly and Daya also hugged him back and both started to shed their tears in each other's arms

"Freddy sir, in dono ka rishta kitna anmol hai. Mene aj tak kisi ke beech itna pyaar nahi dekha jitna ke in ko dekh kar ahsaas hua ke pyaar hota kya hai" Vivek whispered into Freddy's ears in dreamy tone

"Han sahi kaha tu ne Vivek. Ye dono aik saath bohat hi pyaare lagte hain" Freddy whispered back into Vivek's ears

Aman was now caught by cid team and his goons were dead. Aman was not able to control his anger. He wanted to destroy Praduman but now he was in control of Praduman, caught by him. This was the disgusting moment ever. His revenge was left incomplete

"Aman tum, mujhe nahi pata tha ke is sab ke peeche tum ho. Ghatiya insaan" Praduman said in disgusting tone

"Mujhe choro Acp Praduman. Mujhe apna badla poora karna hai" Aman stated in angry tone

"I arrest you Aman" Praduman said in angry tone

"Dad, ap log yahan pahunche kese Aur ap ko sab kuch kese pata? Wo raaz to is Aman, mere aur Kevin ke illawa kisi ko bhi nahi pata" Abhijeet asked in confused tone

"Kis raaz ki baat ho rahi hai yahan. Mujhe bhi bataiye please" Daya asked in curious tone

Abhijeet told everything to Daya and Daya got shocked listening this.

" **main batata hun Abhijeet ke mujhe is raaz ka kese pata aur mein yahaan kese pahuncha" Acp Praduman said**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? Please please do review. Next chapter mein kuch hone waala hai.**

 **Do R and R**

 **SairaCidDeewaani**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys, sorry if I'm** late. **Thank you, thank you so much for 300+ reviews. Hope it reaches more but why only 14 reviews on previous chapter. I was expecting some more. You surely need to review on this chapter in order to read next one because I know you will be excited to read because there's something exciting.**

* * *

 **"main batata hun Abhijeet ke mujhe is raaz ka kese pata chala aur mein yahan kese pahuncha" Acp praduman said in serious tone**

 **Flashback**

"ding dong" the voice of door bell got spreaded in the house. Praduman who was sleeping on his bed peacefully in this early morning got wake up by door bell's voice. He got up and saw that his wife Sumeeta was sleeping peacefully so trying not to avoid her, he quickly went near main door and opened it and saw Kevin.

"Kevin tum? Is waqt itni subah subah" Praduman asked in confused and surprised tone

"Wo Praduman uncle, mujhe ap se kuch zaroori baat karni hai. Mein andar a sakta hun kya" Kevin told Praduman in serious and mature tone

"Tum bohat pareshaan lag rahe ho Kevin. Kuch serious hai Kya? Tum andar ao" Praduman said while inviting him inside

Kevin entered inside. Both Praduman and Kevin came into dining room. Praduman offered Kevin a seat and Kevin sat on a near by sofa

"Kevin, read some magazines in order to entertain yourself. I should make tea for you. You please sit here and wait for tea while reading these magazines" Praduman said while about to head towards kitchen

"Nahi Praduman uncle. I dont need tea. I just need to talk to you. Please? Its really important. I know it is more important than tea so please praduman uncle have a seat and listen to me" Kevin said in serious elderly tone

"Mujhe pareshaani ho rahi hai Kevin. Aakhir baat kya hai?" Praduman asked in worried and tensed tone

"Praduman uncle mujhe nahi pata ke meri baat Sun kar ap kesa react karein ge? Us ko accept karein ge ya nahi? Us ko sacchai manein ge ya nahi lekin aik baat to confirm hai ke jo mein batane ja raha hun woh sacchai pe mubni hai" Kevin said while trying to make words

"Kevin? Please. Mujhe saaf saaf batao ke aakhir baat kya hai" Praduman said out of patience in worried and tensed tone

"Wo Praduman uncle, Abhijeet waisa nahi jaisa wo dikhta hai. Wo aj bhi 5 saal pehle waala Abhijeet. Woh woh to kabhi badla hi nahi tha uncle, us ki majboori thi uncle. Abhijeet naatak kar raha hai 5 saal se. Woh ab bhi ap se aur Daya bhaiya se utna hi pyaar karta hai jitna woh pehle karta tha. Bas farak ye hai ke us ka pyaar kahin chup sa gaya hai. Ya samajh lijiye ke chup nahi gaya chupaya gaya hai. Abhijeet ne ye sab aik majboori ki waja se kiya tha" Kevin Described each and every detail

"Kaisi majboori Kevin? aakhir..aakhir kya majboori thi Abhijeet ki" Praduman asked in lost tone

"Us ki majboori us ki family hai Uncle. Yes uncle, us ki family yani ap log. Elook specially Daya. Kehte hain jo cheez ap ki sab se bari taakat hoti hai wohi ap ki sab se bari kamzori bhi hoti hai aur yahi baat kisi aur ko bhi pata chal gayi thi. Phir kya tha, faida utha liya. Wo jo koi bhi hai, us ne Daya bhai ke mind mein chip fix kar di hai jis ki waja se Daya bhai ka mind un logon ke control mein hai, isi cheez ka faida utha kar un logon ne Abhijeet ko ye sab karne ke liye uksaya. Ye sab Abhijeet ne mujhe khud bataya hai" Kevin said in serious tone in detailed tone

"Oh my god, itna bara plan aur mein cid ka Acp ko is ki khabar tak nahi. Meri family, mera sab kuch door ho raha hai aur ye kisi ki chaal hai, kisi ki saazish hai. Mein chorunga nahi us ko jis ne yeh sab kuch kiya hai"

"Uncle, Abhijeet aur Daya bhai dono khatre mein hain. U need to save them. Abhijeet to ye sab bataane ke liye ready hi nahi tha lekin meine kisi na kisi tarah se us ke mun se ugalwaa hi liya tha. Us ne to mujhe mana bhi kiya tha kisi ko batane se lekin mein kaise apna mun band rakh leta. Kaise yun chup chaap us ko itne dard mein dekhta rehta. Mujhe laga ke agar ap ko bataun ga to ap kuch na kuch kar ke Abhijeet aur Daya bhai ko bacha hi lein ge" Kevin continued in detailed tone and finished his statement

"Tum fikar nahi karo Kevin. Mein kisi na kisi tarah se Abhijeet aur Daya ko bacha hi loon ga. Ab bas aur dard nahi sehne de sakta un dono ko. Mein sab kuch theek karun ga Kevin. I will make everything alright" Praduman said in composed and determined tone

Kevin gave a light smile to Praduman. Kevin also told other details to Praduman

"Kya tum kuch khaas ya unique bata sakte ho Kevin jo Abhijeet ne tumhe bataya ho ya ke usse kahan rakha hua tha" Praduman asked in investigation mode

"Haan..mujhe Abhijeet ne bataya tha ke usse paani ki awaaz a rahi thi jahan us ko rakha gaya tha aur wahan aik temple ki ghanti ki bhi awaaz a rahi thi" Kevin explained while remembering

* * *

"Sir, is tarah ki jaga to sirf aik hi ho sakti hai. Paani ki awaaz yani koi river aur temple. Ye dono cheezein hain andheri chok mein. Bohat hi sunsaan jagah hai. Kam hi aana jaana hota hai kisi ka wahaan pe. Wahan pe 2 godown hain. Mere khayaal ke mutaabik Abhijeet ko unhi 2 godown mein se kisi aik godown mein rakha gaya tha" Rajat said while giving all the possible points to Praduman

"To phir der kis baat ki hai. Laga ate hain hum bhi aik do chakkar us godown ke" Praduman said while giving order to his officers to move

* * *

They entered inside the godown. It was not locked but seemed like it was not used from many months. Webs were stuck on walls and there was a lot of dust in here. They started to discover the place. Praduman found a chair with ropes. His heart ached and he started imagining Abhijeet who was tied with ropes in this chair. He was about to cry but somehow controlled his emotions realizing what the officers will think about him. Is he so easy to break? How can he break down. He needs to control his emotions and have to control everything with patience. He dragged the chair and saw a tiger sign. He got shocked and his mouth got opened unitentionally. Freddy moved towards Praduman and asked what the matter is?

"Freddy, ye tiger sign to aik bohat hi bare gang tiger gang ka hai. Is ka matlab, mere family ki barbaadi ka sabab tiger gang hai. Tum sab log meri baat kaan khol kar suno. Pata karo ke ye tiger gang ka is waqt adda kahaan hai. This is really urgent. It is related to my kids which i don't want to loose" Praduman ordered his officers and said the last line in lost tone

* * *

"Sirrr" Freddy screamed top on his voice

"Kya hai Freddy" Praduman asked in irritated tone

"Sirr, mujhe pata chal gaya hai tiger gang ke adde ke bare mein. Un ka adda lonavla ke jaane waale raaste ke jungalo mein hai" Freddy said and Praduman got happy that there is some hope to get back his happiness and family.

"Tayaari karo sab. Ham kal hi lonavla ke jungalo mein jayein ge" Acp ordered to his officers

 **Flashback End**

 **"Aur isi tarah ham ne tum ko is jungle mein dhoond liya aur andar ghus gaye tum se ladne ke liye aur apna sakoon wapas paane ke liye" Praduman ended with**

"Mere saare kiya karaye pe paani pher diya tum ne Praduman. Mujhe apna badla poora karna hai. Samjhe tum? Kya hua agar mein pakra gaya, mujhe koi afsos nahi lekin mein apna badla poora kiye bagair nahi mar sakta. Samjhe tum. Ab bhugto tum" Aman said in hatred tone and secretly took a gun which was placed near by and shoot Daya on his chest near heart.

Thaaaaaa Nahiiiiiiiii

Voice of shot and scream of Abhijeet got spreaded in the place and then voice of Praduman who said: ye tum ne kya kiya Aman. Tum ne..tum ne apne hi bete ko goli maar di" Praduman said while tears were escaping through his eyes

Gun fell from Aman's hand in shock

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **aur kaisa laga? Confused? Shocked? Let me know through your reviews. Please do review**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	23. Jaane nahi denge tujhe

**hello guys, a big sorry (puppy eyes) for being this muchhh late well only in case if you remember this story (wink) I hope you guys remember me and my story and most importantly my late updates 😁😁**

 **Ok guys before we continue, I want to clear something. I saw your reviews and most of you thought that it's Abhijeet who got shot but I'm so sorry for confusing you. I was not meant to. It is actually Daya and it didn't had any plan to confuse you guys, well I forgot to write about Daya's scream and instead of this I wrote Nahiii scream for Abhijeet as he was not able to see Daya getting shot. It was unbelievable for him. Hope, I cleared your confusions**

* * *

Thaaaa

Voice of shot got spreaded in the place and then voice of Praduman who said: ye tum ne Kya kiya Aman? Tum ne...tum ne apne hi bete ko goli maar di" Praduman said while tears were escaping through his eyes. Gun fell from Aman's hand in shock. Everyone got shocked hearing what just Praduman said but no one gave attention to that at that time because at that time, Daya was much more important for them instead of asking Praduman their queries that can be solved later. Abhijeet literally ran to Daya and hugged Daya tightly while crying with loud voice.

Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin

Abhijeet screamed while crying: Daya bhaiyaaa!

Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin

Abhijeet looked towards Daya's dull eyes which were about to close. Daya smiled a bit and was about to close his eyes when Abhijeet screamed: nahi bhaiyaaa Aankhein na band Karna! Ap ko kuch nahi hoga

Chaahe Tujhako Rab Bula Le, Hum Na Rab Se Daranewaale  
Raahon Mein Datake Khade Hai Hum

Daya whispered while drops of tears fell from Daya's eyes: ch..cho..tu, lag..ta hai wa..qt a gayaa .. hai

Yaaron Se Najarein Chura Le, Chaahe Kitana Dum Laga Le

Abhijeet shouted in anger and while feeling himself unluckiest person of the world: nahiii ap ko meri qasam, ap aankhein nahi band karoge. Please, ap ko meri qasam.

Jaane Na Tujhako Aise Denge Hum  
Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin

Daya smiled tearily and said in broken words: ham..aara sa..far shaa..ya..d ya..haan ta..k hi th..aa chotuuu. Ag..le ja..nam mein mil...ein ge. Waaa..da karta hun kee.. agl..e ja..na..m mein t..ujhe chorrr ke na..hii jaun gaa

Do Kadam Ka Yeh Safar Hai Umrr Chhoti Si Dagar Hai  
Ik Kadam Mein Ladkhadaaya Kyun

Daya closed his eyes and got unconcious. Abhijeet looked towards Daya with teary eyes and suddenly realized that Daya was no more concious. He started to move Daya's body trying to make him unconcious while screaming loudly and continuously: nahi Daya bhaiyaaa. You can't do this to me. You have to live. You have to live for me. Ap dekh lena kuch nahi hoga ap ko. Agar ap chale gaye to mein kaise jee paun ga is matlabi dunya mein.

Sun Le Yaaron Ki Yeh Baatein, Bitengi Sab Ghum Ki Raatein  
Yaaron Se Rutha Hai Saale Kyun

Praduman took tiny tiny steps and came towards Abhijeet and Daya and patted on Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhijeet sensed someone's presence on his shoulder. He softly turned towards his back and saw Praduman. He hugged Praduman tightly: dad...dayaaa bhaiya...dekho na aankhein hi nahi khol rahein...aisa kyun kar rahe hain yeh...mein samajhta hun ke inhe mujhe tang Karna bohat pasand hai..aur mujhe koi aitraaz bhi nahi hai in ke mujhe tang karne se...lekin itna to tang mat karein mujhe ke phir ap ko dekhna mere naseeb mein hi na ho. Please aisa mat karein. Mein mar jaunga ap ke bina

Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin

Praduman innitiated while trying to control his continuous tears: Abhijeet sambhalo apne ap ko, ambulance ati hi hogi. Daya ko kuch nahi hoga.

Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin

(Note: the godown has network that's why they can make a call)

Abhijeet said while shedding his all tears on Praduman's chest: ap sach keh rahe hain na dad. Daya bhaiyaa ko kuch nahi hoga na ? Woh theek ho jayein ge na?

Maa Ne Khat Mein Kya Likha Tha, Jiye Tu Jug Jug Yeh Kahaan Tha  
Chaar Pal Bhi Ji Na Paaya Tu

Praduman nodded his head in yes

Yaaron Se Najarein Mila Le, Ik Baar Tu Muskura De  
Uth Ja Saale Yu Sataata Hai Kyun

On other side, Aman was looking everywhere trying to feel those feelings and situations these people were going through. He was confused as well as really guilty on what he did.

Abhijeet said with anger and hatred towards Aman and moved toward him with angry steps: dadd , mein is Aman ko chorunga nahi, is ne mujh se mere Daya bhaiya ko cheene ki koshish ki.

Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin

Abhijeet grabbed Aman's throat tightly. Everyone got shocked. Tears escaped through Aman's eyes. Praduman moved to control Abhijeet. Praduman jerked Abhijeet tightly and said in angry and teary tone: Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet? Sambhaalo apne ap ko.

Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe, Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin

Abhijeet looked towards Praduman with teary eyes and fell on ground while crying with non stop tears

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **ok guys, sorry for the short update but aj ke liye itna hi ho paya. Agla update jaldi Dene ki koshish karun gi**

 **Ok please guys review zaroor karna. I know mein bohat late update karti hun but phir bhi review kar dena**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	24. Chapter 24

"Abhijeet..." a voice hit his ears but he was not curious to hear what the voice said. he was in some other world. the world of his thoughts. yes, the world of his unlimited and non stop thoughts. he didnt dare to respond to the voice. he heard the voice two or three times more but avoided the voice and stayed in his world of unlimited and non stop thoughts but at last he was forced to appear back in the real world by the shake of his father Praduman. he glanced at Praduman with blank eyes. yes, the shine was gone. Praduman got shivered while scanning his blank eyes and how much blankness and darkness was in his eyes deep down. Praduman glanced at his eyes. there was no tear in his eye anymore as if he was clueless about his surroundings.

"Abhijeet beta sambhalo apne ap ko" Praduman said this while trying to ignore Abhijeet's continuous stare. he was not able to talk while getting lost in Abhijeet's eyes where unlimited pain and hurt was hidden very deep down. Abhijeet again didnt responded as he had no answer or a statement to say. he was speechless. he was not in a condition of communicating.

"Abhijeet, kab tak aise yahan ICU ke baahar bethe raho ge woh bhi aise chupi laga kar. tum yakeen to kar ke dekho Abhijeet us par. wo wapas zaroor aye ga. wo tumhara yakeen nahi tor sakta Abhijeet. tum bas aik baar us par yakeen to kar ke dekho, wo zaroor wapas aye ga" Praduman said this all while his eyes were facing the roof of the corridor as he didnt had courage to look in those blank deep eyes which were filled with guilt, pain and hurt.

"ap ko kis ne kaha Dad ke mujhe bhaiya pe yakeen nahi hai. mujhe poora yakeen hai apne Daya bhaiya pe, agar yakeen nahi hai to woh hai apne ap par. meri kismat pe aur meri taqdeer pe" Abhijeet said while river of tears was falling from his eyes. he looked at Praduman with his eyes which were completely blank.

"Abhijeet, aisa mat kaho. mujhe dukh pahunchta hai, bohat dukh pahunchta hai. please, tum aisa mat karo Abhijeet. aik to pehle hi maut and zindagi ki jang lad raha hai aur ab ye tum..tum to aisi bebasi ki baatein mat karo, mujhe...mujh se ye sab kuch dekha nahi ja raha...please tum sambhalo apne ap ko...bohattt..bohat dukh pahunchta hai mujhe.." Praduman said while tears were constantly falling from his eyes and he immediately hugged Abhijeet tightly. Abhijeet also hugged Praduman back and started crying in loud voice. Praduman patted Abhijeet's back while stream of tears was flowing from his eyes. After few minutes, both dad and son broke the hug and cleared their eyes which were full of tears.

"ab ye rona band karo. Daya theek ho jaaye ga" Praduman said while wiping the remains of Abhijeet's tears

"ap sach keh rahe hain na?" Abhijeet asked in most innocent tone ever. Praduman glanced into Abhijeet's eyes and saw pure innocence filled

"bilkul sach" Praduman gave teary fatherly smile to Abhijeet and kissed on his cheek.

Abhijeet just tried to give a smile back in return. Suddenly, Praduman jerked his head and ordered Abhijeet " Abhijeet, tumhe goli lagi hai aur tum yahan bethe ho. Chalo, ao tum mere saath, doctor Sameer ( Family doctor of Praduman family) ko dikhaata hun"

"no dad, i'm okay. goli bas chuu kar hi chali gayi thi. i'm absolutely okay aur chaahe kuch bhi ho jaaye mera dard kam hai bhaiya ke dard ke saamne. bhaiya ne bohat dard saha hai, lekin jaante hain afsos sirf is baat ka nahi ke mere bhaiya ne dard saha balke afsos is baat ka bhi hai ke agar mere bhaiya ne dard saha hai to us ki wajah bhi to sirf aur sirf mein hi to hun" Abhijeet said in lost painful tone. he was feeling guilty. he was feeling so alone. there was a feeling in his heart that nothing will remain okay. his heart was completely broken and shattered feeling guilty for what he was not even in control of. he was forced, it was not his fault but who can put this thing in Abhijeet's mind.

"Abhijeet, apne ap ko kosna band karo, stop cursing yourself Abhijeet. jo kuch bhi hua us mein ratti barabar bhi tumhaara koi qasoor nahi tha. jitni jaldi ye baat maan lo ge, utni jaldi hi tumhari bechaini door hogi aur sukoon ke kuch pal naseeb hon ge aur dekhna sab theek ho jaaye ga. you just need to change your thinking Abhijeet. ap jis baare mein jitna zyaada sochte ho wohi baat ap ko sahi lagti hai, wohi baat pe believe karne lagte ho ap. tumhaare saath bhi shayad yahi ho raha hai, qasoor tumhaara nahi tumhaari soch ka hai. you need to change your thinking. remove the negativity from your mind and only think like a positive person. everything will be fine" Praduman taught a lesson to Abhijeet which Abhijeet was listening to really carefully and was thinking is cursing himself okay? he was confused. he wanted to curse himself for the pain that he gave to his big bro Daya but then his dad's voice and words started playing in his mind but before he could take any decision or say anything, Praduman took hold of Abhijeet and took him to Dr Sameer's cabin. they both entered into Dr Sameer's cabin. he welcomed them in with a pleasant smile. both took a seat infront of Dr Sameer. Praduman told Dr Sameer about Abhijeet and Dr Sameer checked Abhijeet. After he was done with his check up, he said: Praduman ji, ap ka ye beta itna laparwah kab se ho gaya. zakham buri tarah se kharaab ho jaata agar abhi ap is ko mere paas nahi laate. maine injection laga diya hai aur bandage bhi kar diya hai Abhijeet ki aur ye mein kuch medicines likh ke de raha hun ye Abhijeet ko 2 din tak dete rahiye ga aur haan 2 din to total bed rest banta hai" Dr Sameer said in informal tone

Praduman nodded and took the paper where medicines names were written and then noticed Abhijeet who was lost in his own world. he jerked his head and took hold of Abhijeet's hand which made him return to the real world, the world where people dream but only few get their dream as reality. is Abhijeet that lucky person who would dream of Daya's wellness and would see his dream as reality?

 *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

 **ok guys, i'm so so so sorry for this much late and shorttt update but January is a really busy month for me as my exams are going on. today, i got some free time so just thought to at least update this one. ok, i promise that i will try to give you guys regular updates from 24th or 25th January and yeah don't forget to review if you liked this plzzzzz my friendly request to everyone who liked this chapter**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	25. chapter 25

" tum abhi tak yahin bethe ho Abhijeet" Praduman sadly said seeing Abhijeet who was at the same spot from few hours

" hm. wese bhi kya faida hai, yahan bethun ya wahan bethun. jab mera dil aur dimaag hi aik jaga par tik ke beth gaye hain to kya faida hai kabhi wahan bethne ka to kabhi yahaan bethne ka?" Abhijeet said in lost tone

" is waqt, tumhe kuch bhi samjhana mere liye bohat mushkil hai. kyunke tum kuch samajhte hi nahi ho na jab tum ne thaan liya ho ke tum ne nahi samajhna" Praduman said in complaining tone

" wohi samajh lijiye. ap bas mujhe mere haal par chor dijiye dad. " Abhijeet requested his dad who sighed in disappointment and was about to leave when heard a question from Abhijeet from behind " is se pehle ke ap kahin jayein. mere sirf aik sawaal ka jawaab de dijiye"

" kaisa sawaal Abhijeet?" Praduman asked Abhijeet

" jab Aman ne Dddaya ko koo golii... maar..ii to ap ne ye kyun kaha ke

 **" ye kya kiya tum ne Aman, tum ne apne bete ko hi goli maar di"**

Praduman just remembered about that and hid his face from Abhijeet

" aise mun mat pheriye ap mujh se, jo sach hai, wo bataiye mujhe. mujhe sirf sach sunna hai" Abhijeet cried while saying this trying to make Praduman agree to tell him all the truth

" Abhijeet beta vo..." Praduman was staring the ceiling and he didnt know how to tell all this to Abhijeet

" please boliye dad, chup rehene se kuch nahi hoga" Abhijeet pleaded to his dad

" Abhijeet, sach bohat kadwa hai. shayad tum sun na pao" Praduman said in lost and hopeless tone

" sach chahay jitna bhi kadwa ho, sach hota hai aur mujh mein itni himmat to hai ke sach sun sakun. pehle hi bohat kuch saha hai. har pal kuch na kuch saha hai, ye aik sach bhi sah lunga" Abhijeet initiated in painful tone

" theek hai Abhijeet, agar tum sach janna chahte ho aur usse qubool karna chahte ho to theek hai, main tumhe batata hun sab kuch sach sach. aj kuch nahi chupaun ga tum se. tum se aur daya se bohat bara kadwa sach chupaya hai mene aur tumhaari maa ne lekin jo bhi kiya tum dono ke faide ke liye hi kiya" tears came in Praduman's eyes as he said all these painful true statements

" please baton ko ghuma phira ke mat bataiye. jo bhi sach hai saaf saaf bataiye" Abhijeet lost his patience.

" Abhijeet, dayaa...daya Aman ka beta hai aur" Praduman stopped painfully as he saw tears dripping from Abhijeet's eyes. he was just staring Praduman painfully asking all over again in his imagination that is this true? say this for one time that it is a lie. it is not the truth. truth is something else but no Praduman didnt said all this. Praduman was silent but suddenly he opened his mouth to say something. a hope appeared in Abhijeet's mind but then something more painful happened. no no, not any sword or weapon that attacked on Abhijeet. those were the words that attacked Abhijeet like a sword

" kyaaa... ye..ye ap kya bol rahe hain dadd...ye sach hai?" Abhijeet murmured in shock and sweat was dripping from Abhijeet's whole body

" haan Abhijeet, mein..mein sach keh raha hun, na sirf Daya balke Abhijeet tum bhi..tum bhi us Aman ke bete ho. bare hi dukh se bataana pad raha hai mujhe ke tum dono mere sagge bete nahi ho aur tum dono ka asli baap Aman hai" Praduman said while tears fell from his wet eyes which he was trying to clean through tissue paper

" mujhhe..yakeenn nahii a raha..aa.. ye ..ye kaise ho sakta hai..mein..mein us Aman ka beta hun...jis ne meray bhai ko hii goli maar di..mujhe itnee takleef pahunchayee .. yakeen karna bohat mushkil hai" Abhijeet's whole body was shivering and he was crying non stop

" bataya tha tumhe Abhijeet ke sach kadwa hai aur tumhe is ko accept karna ho ga. u have to accept it warna ye sach aur jhoot ki jung tumhe kahin ki nahi choray gi" Praduman said all this in the most painful tone. he was trying to get control over his emotions but it was getting so hard to get control on his emotions

Abhijeet hugged Praduman tightly and cried his heart out

" please dad...keh dijiye na ke ye jhoot hai..ye aik mazaaq hai..please keh dijiye...itna bada sach...kese yakeen karun is ka..keh dijiye na ke ap hi mere dad ho aur sach kahun to ap se acha koi baap ho hi nahi sakta is poori duniya mein..nahi nahi..duniya ki kya baat karta hun..poore jahaan mein ap se behtar koi baap nahi...kitna lucky maanta tha mein apne ap aur daya bhaiya ko ke hum ap jese brave officer ke bete hain..ap doosron ke liye jeete ho.. aur dad to ap duniya ke sab se ache ho... ap ne aur mama ne mujhe aur daya ko kitne pyaar se paala... please keh do ke ap hi mere dad ho... Daya bhaiya kese ye bardaasht karein ge jab unhe pata chale ga ke ap humaare dad nahi ho... aur hum us kameene Aman ki aulaad hain jis ne to apni hi aulaad ko maarne ki koshish kar daali" Abhijeet said all this in a go in one breadth while his face was getting more wet every minute because of the non stop unlimited tears which were not ready to stop

" sabar karo Abhijeet" Praduman hugged Abhijeet tightly. Abhijeet was trying to feel that sooth of hug

 **To be continued**

 **hello guys, do you remember me? okay, anyways here's a short little tiny chapter from my side. i just cant do anything. i cant write more than this but offcourse i will try and yea i will also try to be regular**

 **Now, one thing i need is offcourse reviews from your side which will make my day**

 **thank you whoever reviewed on previous chapter. its been a long time so i cant mention anyone**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	26. Chapter 26

" bas aik aakhri sawaal ka jawaab de dijiye dad.." Abhijeet said in teary tone out of patience being curious

" kaisa sawaal Abhijeet?" Praduman asked as he was unknown of what Abhijeet is going to ask

" mein...mein jaanta hun ke ye mauqa nahi hai ye baat karne ka.. lekin kya karun..is waqt mere dimaag mein sirf 2 hi khayaal ghoom rahe hain. aik ye ke Daya bhaiya pata nahi wo kaisein hogein? wo mere paas wapas ayega na. mein us ko bohat chah se apne paas bula raha hun" Abhijeet stated in teary tone

" Abhijeet, kyun apne dil o dimaag mein itna stress bhar rahe ho. tum dekh lena, abhi kuch der baad hamara Daya apni aankhein khole ga aur pata hai kya kahe ga. wo kahe ga " kya dad aur Abhijeet, ap logon ne to mujhe is hospital ke room mein qaid kar rakha hai, jaldi se mera discharge karwaiye na" Praduman said while laughing with fake smile just to make Abhijeet feel better

Abhijeet gave a weak smile to Praduman and continued what he was saying " aur doosra khayaal ye ke, ap jaantein hi hain, apne ap ko aur Daya bhaiya ko us Aman ka beta sirf imagine karte hue hi dil kaleje se bahar nikal aya hai mera aur ghin a rahi hai us shaks ko apna baap sirf imagine karte hue hi. mein bas ye janna chahta hun ke ye sab hua kese. I mean agar mein aur Daya bhaiya Aman ke bete the to aj mein ap ko dad kyun bulaata hun?"

" Abhijeet, jab Aman ko saza hui us ke kuch dino baad hi Aman ki beewi Anya yani tumhaari aur Daya ki asli maa ne khudkhushi kar li.." Praduman stopped in between as he spotted those painful tears flowing from Abhijeet's eyes

" meri maa pata nahi meri maa ne kitna dard saha hoga ye jaan kar ke mera baap itna bura insaan hai. us Aman ne meri maa ko dhoka diya. pata nahi kitna dard sahne ke baad maa ne socha hoga ke apne ap ko is dard se hamesha hamesha ke liye unhe mukhti dilaa leni chahiye. shayad unhe itna dard sehna pada ke shayad wo qaabil e bardaash nahi tha" Abhijeet cried out his heart

" Abhijeet, tum please koi stress na lo. jo hona tha wo to ho chuka hai. ab tumhe apne future ki fiqar karni chahiye" Praduman tried to make Abhijeet calm

" sach kaha aapne. maazi ko bhool jaana hi behtar hai, haal ( Present) ko seh lena hi behtar hai ye soch ke ke shayad bhawishe mein kuch acha likha hoga" Abhijeet said in lost tone

" Abhijeet, mein keh raha tha ke jab tumhaari maa ne apni jaan de di to tum aur Daya bilkul akela reh gaye the. Sumeeta ko doctors ne pehle hi bata diya tha ke wo is qaabil nahi hai ke bacche jin sake. Woh kabhi maa nahi ban sakti thi. aik din jab mene Sumeeta ko tum dono ke baare mein bataya to us ka dil bhar aya. Wo chahti thi ke hum tum dono ko orphanage se le kar khud adopt kar lein. jab Sumeeta ne apne dil ki baat mujh se kahi to mujh se raha hi nahi gaya aur tum dono nanhe munni jaano ko apne ghar le aya. Mein chahta tha ke tum dono ke upar se us Aman ka saaya bhi na pade isi liye tum dono ko aik nayi pehchaan di. shayad mein khudgarz ho gaya tha lekin tum hi batao kya tum log khush rehte apne ap ko us Aman ka beta kehte hue" Praduman explained every thing in detail

" ap sharminda mat huiye please dad. ap ne jo bhi kiya sahi kiya dad. hum dono ko anaath hote hue bhi maa baap ka pyaar diya. kabhi kami mehsoos nahi hone di" Abhijeet initiated in lovely tone and was cut by Praduman in between

" kaise kami mehsoos hone deta meri jaan. tum dono hi to mera aur Sumeeta ka sarmaaya ho. heere ho heere tum dono to kaise kami mehsoos hoti. are pagle, kya hua agar jina tumhe kisi aur ne hai. Asal maa baap to wo hi hote hain na jo apne keemti heeron, apne bacchon ki pyaar o mohabbat se parwarish karte hain. ab tum kuch na sochna Abhijeet, sab kuch theek hi hoga" Praduman said in lovely tone

" ji dad ap ne bilkul sahi kiya. mujhe aur Daya ko aik nayi pehchaan de kar bhi bohat acha kiya ap ne aur mama ne. I love my family, you, mama and daya bhaiya . bas jaldi se daya bhaiya theek ho jayein. jaise jaise waqt barh raha. pareshaani bhi badhti ja rahi hai. bas god ji mere Daya bhaiya ko apni hifaazat mein rakho. un ke begair jeena meri aadhi jaan le lene ke baraabar hai. aadhi jaan meri Daya bhaiya mein basti hai to aadhi jaan ap aur mama mein basti hai. god, please keep my Daya bhaiya safe" Abhijeet said praying for Daya's wellness

" please Abhijeet, kuch bhi na socho. hamaara Daya bilkul theek hoga, bilkul theek. just keep your mind calm. han? you have to stay positive. i dont want you to take anymore stress. Okay my jaan?" Praduman said as he softly kissed on Abhijeet's forehead

Abhijeet gave back a weak smile to Praduman

After few minutes, Abhijeet, Praduman and Cid team spotted doctor exiting the operation theatre

" docctor..doctor...Dayaaa..daya bhaiyaa..wo..wo theek hainn naa? Abhijeet shivered while asking.

Doctor stayed quiet for few seconds and said in happy tone " operation is successful sir. Daya is completely fine with god's grace" Doctor said this and these words gave a new life in Abhijeet, Praduman, and Sumeeta's body

" thank goddd" Abhijeet screamed in happiness and immediately hugged Praduman and Sumeeta in happiness and tears of happiness started falling from his eyes

" dekha Abhijeet, maine kaha tha na ke hamare Daya ko kuch..kuch bhi nahi hua. wo bilkul theek hai. dekha na tum ne" Praduman whispered in Abhijeet's ears in happiness

" doctor..doctor suniye please...kya mein mil sakta hun Daya bhaiya se? plzzzzzz" Abhijeet pleaded to Doctor getting out of patience as he really wanted to meet his Daya bhaiya, his half life

" are sabar kijiye. abhi hum patient ko normal ward mein shift karein ge. unhein hosh aye ga. tabhi ap un se mil sakte hain" Doctor said with a little laugh

" okay Doctor" Abhijeet gave a forced smile to doctor

 **To be continued**

 **how was it everyone? if you really liked then please please dont forget to review and i hope that im not that late. if its a late update in your view then apologies from my side. i will try to update Ajnabi soon. thank you so much Eman, Cuttie Pari, Rekha123, luvcidduodosti, priya, guest, Nikita duo lover, guest, manu. krissh, Aaira, PoojaAbhiDeewaani, PerfectAbhi, AbhiNidhi, Shikha Sharma, Guest, Ls, Ayushi Gupta, Abhiii, and Sab for your precious reviews. missing some old reviewers**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**

 **Keep reading my stories**


	27. Last Chapter

" dekha tum ne Abhijeet, maine kaha tha na Daya theek ho jaaye ga aur wo ab bilkul theek hai. ab ek smile do mujhe Abhijeet please" Praduman said with a smile

Abhjeet turned his head towards Praduman and hugged him happilly " han dad, you were right. you were absolutely right. mere daya bhaiya ko kuch bhi, kuch bhee nahi ho sakta tha jab un ke saath un ka chota bhai, itne ache pyaar karne waale dadi, aur pyaar karne waali mama khadi hon"

Praduman hugged his son back and broke the hug after few seconds realizing his shirt wet. he turned his head up and saw tears in his deary son's eyes

" kya ho gaya hai Abhijeet? rote kyun ho? tumhaare Daya bhaiya ab bilkul theek hain" Praduman asked while clearing Abhijeet's wet eyes with his pocket tissue

" nahii...woh...darasal...darasal shayad in aankhon ko un aansun ki aadat si ho gayi hai" There was pain in Abhijeet's tone

" in aankhon ko keh do ke inhe aur behne ki zarurat nahi, kyunke ab sab theek ho gaya hai aur hamesha theek rahe ga" Praduman said in motivated tone

" sach keh rahe hain na ap...ab sab hamesha theek rahe ga na...ya agar phir se mere aur bhaiya ke beech dooriyaan a gayein to?" Abhijeet spoke with fear of loosing Daya in his voice

" ab aisa kuch nahi hoga meri jaan aur agar aisa hua bhi na to dekh lena, mein sab theek kar dun ga" Praduman said while rising a hope in Abhijeet's eyes

" jis tarah is baar kiya, usi tarah na?" Innocent question of Abhijeet came up

" bilkul, jis tarah mene is baar sab kuch theek kiya hai, waise hi mujhe agar laakh baar bhi sab kuch theek karna pade to raazi hun mein sab theek karne ko" Praduman said with a shine in his eyes

*

he took mini steps towards. he took his hand near the handle of door but then again he stopped and took his hand far from the handle of the door. he started taking steps backwards with a sad look on his face but his steps got stuck for a second by a voice

" kya hua Abhijeet, Tum to daya se milne ja rahe the na to phir yun mile begair hi wapas kyun a gaye" Freddy's curious voice touched Abhijeet's ears

Abhijeet turned his head backwards towards Freddy and there was question roaming in his mind " what to say to Freddy"

" vo actually, mujhe..mujhe kuch kaam yaad a gaya hai" Abhijeet tried to avoid the situation and tried to escape from there without any discussion.

" Abhijeet, tumhe jaane hue mujhe abhi zyaada der to nahi hui hogi par itna zaroor jaan gaya hun ke tumhaare liye is waqt Daya se zaroori koi kaam nahi hai" Freddy looked into Abhijeet's eyes while saying all this. Abhijeet was shocked to hear how much accurate Freddy was about Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked at Freddy like a scared student who is caught by his strict teacher.

" Baat kya hai Abhijeet?, kyun mun chupa rahe ho apna us se. yakeen mano tum mujhe bata sakte ho" Freddy tried to explain Abhijeet everything in a very understanding and friendly tone. Abhijeet tried to smile at him but the other second his face fell down

" vo actually, Freddy vo...vo...mujh mein itni himmat nahi hai ke mein use face kar sakun" He started off with sad face but soon tears covered his face and he fell on his knees while crying hard

A tear escaped from Freddy's eye witnessing Abhijeet's love for Daya. He patted on his shoulder while saying " use tumhaari zaroorat hai Abhijeet. jao us ke paas"

" par mein is guilt ka kya karun jo mere dil par bojh ban gaya hai. jaane anjaane mein hi sahi, par jo haalat Daya ki hai, wo mere kaaran hi hai" Abhijeet's eyes had guilt in his tone and tears were escaping through his eyes.

" tum overthink kar rahe ho Abhijeet. Daya ke saath jo hua us mein ham mein se kisi ka koi qasoor nahi. qasoor to us Aman ka hai to tum kyun apne ap ko koste ho, kosna to use apne ap ko chahiye aur wo yakeenan kos bhi raha hoga apne ap ko. us ko uski saza mil rahi hai par tum apne ap ko kis baat ki saza de rahe ho. Be mature, Daya ko agar is waqt kisi ki zaroorat hai to woh tum ho" Freddy tried to calm Abhijeet and made him realize that there is no need for him to feel guilty. He should be only supporting Daya right now at this time.

" thank you Freddy" Abhijeet smiled and left from there and came near Daya's ward. His face had some tears but he quickly removed them through his fingers before entereing inside. He opened the door slowly so that Daya's sleep dont get disturbed. he came inside. he looked at Daya's who was looking very weak and pale. Sadness appeared on Abhijeet's face seeing Daya like this. He sat near Daya who was lying on hospital bed. He holded Daya's hand, tears escaped through his eyes seeing how much weak and pale Daya got. He was about to move from there but felt his hand in a grip of other hand. He turned to face Daya who was holding Abhijeet's hand tightly. A smile appeared on Abhijeet's face seeing Daya getting concious.

" kahan ja rahe ho Abhijeet mujhe chod kar" Daya said with a sad smile

" kahin nahi" tears appeared in Abhijeet's eyes.

" Abhijeet, ro kyun rahe ho, kya hua hai, kisi ne kuch kaha hai tumhe?" Daya got a little panicked seeing his brother, his other half crying like this. He was trying hard not to cry infront of his chotu.

" bhaiyaa..thank god ap theek ho. ap..app nahi jaante...mein...mein kitna dar gaya tha...bohhatt dar gayaa tha mein...mujhh..ee laga ke.. ke meine apne bhaiya ko hamesha hamesha ke liye kho diya hai" Abhijeet suddenly cried out and started shedding his tears which he was trying not to let them escape from his eyes from very long time. Abhijeet placed his head on Daya's chest and started crying. Daya started patting his head while his eyes were also moist

" Abhijeet, meri jaan. dekho, ab to mein bilkul theek hun na. sahi salaamat hun. please mera baccha puraani sab baaton ko bhula de, jo kuch bhi hua use bhula de. Puraani baaton ko yaad kar ke hame dukh ke illawa kuch nahi mile ga aur mein chahta hun ke ab hamaari zindagi mein khushiyaan hi khushiyaan hon" Daya said with a smile trying to make Abhijeet understand that remembering past wont give them anything, while cleaning his tears with his finger

" ap ne bilkul sahi kaha Bhaiya" Abhijeet smiled but the other second his smile was gone as a thought interupted his mind

" kya hua Abhijeet, kya soch rahe ho?" Daya asked Abhijeet who was engrossed in his thoughts.

" wo mujhe ap ko kuch batana hai..wo ghatiya Aman, ap ka aur mera baap hai" Abhijeet stated in awkward tone with disgust hidden for Aman in his tone

" pata hai mujhe, papa aye the tumhaare ane se pehle, unhon ne bataya mujhe aur please Abhijeet aj ke baad us ghatiya shaks ke baare mein baat mat karna, ham kyun discuss karein kisi gair ko" Daya initiated in irritated tone with disgust hidden in his tone

" hm sahi kaha ap ne bhaiya. ye life hamaari hai, is mein kisi gair ki koi jaga nahi, khaas kar us Aman ki to bilkul bhi nahi" Abhijeet smiled after a long time

Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly while saying in happy tone " aj mujhe mera sab kuch mil gaya. meri zindagi ki saari khushiyaan mil gayi. tum mil gaye mujhe. mujhe mera bhai mil gaya. mujhe mera chotu mil gaya.

Abhijeet tightly hugged Daya back while saying " aj mujhe bhi mera sab kuch mil gaya. 5 saal jaante boojhte bhi mujhe ap se is tarah behave karna pada jab mein karna bhi nahi chahta tha. tab maine apne ap ko bohat helpless feel kiya. mujhe laga tha ke ab to mere Daya bhaiya mujhe kabhi nahi milenge"

 **Outside ward**

Praduman, Sumeeta, Freddy and Vivek were standing outside the ward watching Abhijeet and Daya through the window. Praduman and Sumeeta's happiness had no limit watching their both kids very happy togethor after a very long time.

" aj mera parivaar phir se abaad ho gaya Praduman. aj phir se wo dono hans rahe hain, khel rahe hain. aj phir se hamara parivaar aik ho gaya. aj phir se hamaare parivaar mein khushiyaan hi khushiyaan hain" Sumeeta said while looking into Praduman's eyes. Sumeeta had true happiness in her eyes. Happiness of getting to see her kids happy again. Praduman hugged Sumeeta in happiness and Freddy and Vivek were just smiling and witnessing the family united once again.

 **Inside Ward**

" wese Abhijeet, shaadi ka kya plan hai" Daya asked in naughty tone just to change the mood of Abhijeet.

" ap bhi na bhaiya" Abhijeet hid his face shyly

" toh phir ladki dhundun?" Daya asked while trying to tease Abhijeet a bit more.

" koi nahi ji, pehle to shaadi ap ki hogi. baron ki shaadi pehle hoti hai. ap kahein to mein dhund deta hun ladki ap ke liye" Abhijeet played Daya's trick on Daya which shocked Daya but he soon came up with a great idea to tease Abhijeet

" Ladki to maine khudi dhoond li Canada mein hi" He lied to Abhijeet while holding his ears so that he can tease him more

" kyaa? ap ne mujhe bataya bhi nahi. jayein mein baat nahi karta aap se" Abhijeet made a straight face and said in sad tone

" mazaaq kar raha tha" Daya laughed at Abhijeet. Abhijeet was staring Daya " like what" and then he himself laughed. Ward was filled with unlimited laughters.

 **Happy End**

 **So here it is, finally the end. please do review, if you liked the end and do also tell which part you liked the most. Tata**


End file.
